


Black butler lemons

by Animeforeverppls



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Lemon, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 23,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeforeverppls/pseuds/Animeforeverppls
Summary: A bunch of lemons from my favorite anime boy x boy/ boy x girl pairings. Warning, they will be dirty.I DO NOT DO THREESOMES OR FOURSOMES OR ANYTHING WITH BEAST (Hate that biatch.....) but other than thatany black butler pairing you want so be sure to let me know.





	1. Claude x alois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois trancy was always a stubborn boy. When he tries to spice things up with help form his demon butler claude, things get crazy.

"CLAUDE!" Alois shouted for his butler. "Yes your higness." "I'm bored entertain me!" Claude smirked and appeared behind the boy. "Are you positive your highness?" Alois blushed. "Yes" Claude pulled down alois booty shorts and unbuckled his belt. He pulled down his pants and rubbed himself. "Alois. Suck." The blond boy turned around and got on his knees, staring face to face with the throbbing organ. He took claude into his mouth and began to suck. Claude leaned his head back and tugged the boys hair. "Your highness...." Alois looked up and met hungry eyes. He knew what was coming and gasped when he was ripped him off and his shirt tore open. Alois licked up claudes chest and blushed. "Good boy." Claude turned alois around and spread his ass. He shoved in with one quick move. "A-ahh!" Alois moaned feeling the thick cock bury deep unto his ass. Claude thrusted deep making alois cry out in pleasure. "Faster faster!!" Claude pounded into his master over and over, grunting and groaning. Claude bit his ear and came deep inside. Claude pulled out and alois tried pulling up his pants but claude smacked his hand. "We aren't done here your highness." Claude rubbed himself again and slide back into alois. "Claude!!" He repeated this process 6 times before alois screamed in pain as he was entered again. "No more!!! No more!!!!" Claude smirked and whispered in his ear. "Are you entertained?" Alois nodded quickly. "Yes claude! Yes!" The butlers face formed a smirk and he pounded harder. "Ahhh!!!" Claude came once again and pulled out, falling back into the chair. He grabbed alois by his hair and forced him to his knees. "Do it." Alois nodded and sucked him again. He watched as alois skillfully sucked and swirled his tongue. Before long his mouth was filled again. Claude released alois and sat him on his lap. "Are you done claude?" Alois had cum dripping out of his ass and his mouth, making claude hard again. Claude shook his head and smirked. "W-wait claude, no mo- ahhh!!" Claude shoved back in and thrusted up, making alois bounce up and down. "Ahhh! Please claude no more! I beg you!!!!" The butler kept thrusting and licked alois neck. "Beg for me to stop." Alois leaned his head back, pleasure returning to him. "A-ahh!!! Oh god!!!! Claude!!!! Claude!!!!!" Alois gripped his shoulders. "It doesn't seem like you want me to stop. Should I continue?" Alois shook his head violently and claude came hard enough to leak out of his ass while he was still inside. Alois slide off and fell to the floor. "I hope your entertained your highness. I must go prepare dinner." Claude stood and dressed, leaving quickly. Alois mumbled. "Your such an asshole."


	2. Sebastian X grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't like doing things behind his masters back. But he had to admit it, he was desperate to fuck someone. And along came grell.

Sebastian sent a letter to Grell Sutcliff saying that he would like to meet somewhere to discuss something important. Grell being grell, accepted without hesitation. The letter said to meet in a dark ally next to the Undertakers shop at 11pm. Grell showed up and was surprised when sebastian appeared. "You weren't kidding?" Sebastian shook his head and pinned Grell against the wall. "I like where this is going." Grell giggled and sebastian smirked "I thought you might." He lifted her up and carried her farther into the ally. He pinned her again and stripped her. "Mmmm bassy don't look at me like that." Grell giggled and sebastian stayed silent. He jerked her off quickly and then forced her to her knees. "You know what to do grell." She nodded and began stroking his tip. Sliding it in her mouth. "Mmmm." Grell moved back and forth taking him all the way in. Sebastian leaned his head back and moaned. "Mmmm." Sebastian smirked and tugged her hair roughly. She pulled off and coughed, holding her hair. "Hey. That wasn't nice." Sebastian smirked. "Let me make it up to you." Sebastian lifted grell on his waist and shoved into her. Grell covered her mouth to silence the loud scream threatening to spill from her lips. Sebastian began thrusting fast and deep, not letting grell adjust. "Oh!!! Ahhh!!!! Bassy!!!!" Grell leaned her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sebastian started pounding into her with brute force. "Yes! Yes! Oh god!" Sebastian loved the feeling of a tight ass around him, he could get used to it actually. "Mmm your so tight. I might just rip you in half." Grell screamed his name. Sebastian came hard and pulled out. He threw grell to the floor and climbed on top of her. "Round two anyone?" Grell nodded quickly and sebastian rammed into her again. "More!! More!!! Oh Sebas~chan more!!!!" He rammed faster and destroyed grells prostate. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!" Grell came all over herself and sebastian came again, his seed filling grell. Sebastian sat grell up and put her on his lap. "How would you like to be my toy from now on? I've been needing someone to fuck the daylights out of." Grell panted and nodded. "I'm your girl Sebas~chan." Sebastian smirked. "But that's just it, and your not a girl." Grell felt herself being lifted and then a horrible pain in her ass. She was riding sebastian, her dream had finally come true. "ahhh!!!!" It didn't take long for sebastian to cum again, grells tight ass being to much for him. "Good. Now, run home. And meet me at the Phantomhive manor tomorrow night." Grell nodded and dressed. She wobbled away and hurried home.


	3. William x ronald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William was horny. Ronald was drunk. Put those two together. Your basically begging for a hot sex filled night.

William could not shake this feeling he had between his legs. "This is so unprofessional!" He tried to calm down yet a knock at his front door startled him. He opened it and hid the erection. "Boss man!! Hey let me in." Ronald was piss drunk and william couldn't help it. He looked around before grabbing ronald by the collar and pinning him against the wall. "Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?" William shook his head and smashed their lips together. Ronald slowly kissed back and moved his hands around the shinigamis neck. "Bad timing Mr knox. You've come at a time where I'm incredibly horny." William turned ronald around and bent him over his kitchen table. "And now I must punish you for being so careless." Ronald got turned on. "W-what will you do?" William smacked Ronald's ass and shoved a finger inside him. "I'm going to show you what happens..." "Ahhh!" William thrusted his finger deep inside and pushed in a second. "When your careless..." Ronald arched his back and moaned loudly. William pulled down his pants. "Bite your tongue" William shoved into ronald. The blond reaper threw his head back and screamed. William waited for a second. "Fuck move!" William nodded thrusted hard and powerful. "Boss!!" William pounded hard and forced two fingers on Ronald's mouth. He sucked on them willingly, coating them with saliva. "Good boy." He pulled out his fingers dragged them down ronalds body and began pumping him nice and slowly. "Cum for me." Ronald moaned and arched his back wildly as he let loose all over William's hand. "Good boy." Ronald panted. William picked up speed and rammed Ronald's prostate. Evoking a loud scream from him. "Ahhh!!!! Yes! Yes! Boss harder!!!" William picked up speed again and licked Ronald's back. "I like it when you moan like that." Ronald arched his back again. "Boss!!" William came hard and pulled out. Ronald slumped against the table and panted heavily. William fixed his clothes and smirked. He looked at the exhausted reaper. "Thank you....ronald." Ronald nodded. "Your welcome boss." William kissed his ear. "Call me William." Ronald nodded and william smiled. He helped ronald up and fixed his clothes. "This goes to nobody understand?" Ronald nodded and panted, letting his head fall back. "Gotcha bo-william." William gave him a big kiss and walked into his bathroom to grab some cleaner. He cleaned the kitchen table and mopped the floor where the sweat collected. When he was finished he looked at ronald. "Come back to tomorrow for another session." Ronald nodded. Wondering what he just got himself into.


	4. Sebastian x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel loved it when his butler took him. He loved it more when there was a little bondage involved. Tonight was no different.

Ciel was currently tied to his bed naked with pink fluffy handcuffs and his ass in the air. He loved these nights, the pain, the pleasure, the soumd of flesh slamming into eachother, lust in Sebastian's eyes, and the way he never held back for him. The sound of the door and heavy footsteps alerted him it was time. "You ready for tonight ciel?" Ciel nodded looking over his shoulder at the handsome butler behind him with something in his hand and watched him place it on the bed. "Come on. Don't hold back." Sebastian smirked. "I never do." The butler raised the ass higher and tightened the hold on his handcuffs "Now. Be a good little boy and keep quiet, you don't want to be punished do you?" Sebastian picked up and unknown object from the bed and climbed onto the boy. Ciel waited and then screamed feeling something being pushed into his ass. Sebastian smirked and turned the object on, letting it vibrate. "S-sebastian!" "My my, Such a disobedient little boy. I'll have to punish you now won't I?" Ciel panted like a dog and the object was removed. "A-ahhhh." Ciel slumped down and sebastian raised his hips even higher. "Get ready." Ciel braced himself for it and bit his lip to hold back any moans or screams. He didn't want to make sebastian any more angry. Sebastian spat some saliva on his hand and rubbed his erection. "I'm going in." Sebastian shoved into ciel and thrusted madly. "Tight as always." Ciel bit his lip hard to keep back screams. Sebastian grabbed his chin softly and looked at him. "Dont be silent ciel, I want to hear you." Ciel opened his mouth and moans spilled out if him. Sebastian thrusted hard, grabbing the top of the headboard, making it bang against the wall. "Ciel.... you feel so good." Ciel threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Ahh!!! Oh god! So full!!!" Sebastian neared his end and picked up pace, gripping ciels hips roughly and ramming into him. "Ahh!!!! Sebastian!!!!" Ciel moaned his name and sebastian made a loud grunt, releasing his seed into ciel. Ciel arched his back as Sebastian filled him up to the brim. "Ahh..... ahhh... that was fantastic." Sebastian pulled out and fell back. "Same time tomorrow night my lord?" Ciel nodded. "Of course. Now, go make me dinner. I'm starving." Sebastian uncuffed his master from the headboard and bowed. "Yes my lord."


	5. william x grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since her and william first kissed on the rooftop of work Grell knew her life just became perfect. Grell was the happiest woman ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to know i will always use female pronouns for grell

Grell moaned loudly as william thrusted up into her. "Ahhh! Harder!" William smirked and thrusted harder grunting as his end came close. Grell bounced roughly on him, feeling her climax about to burst. "William!!! I'm close!" "Me to grell!" William thrusted faster and faster. Hitting Grell's favorite spot just right. "Ahh!" Grell climaxed and her juices covered William's cock as he cummed, his seed shooting into the condom he was wearing. "Good girl. You made daddy proud." Grell blushed and got off, exhausted. Grell laid next to her boyfriend and william removed the condom, soon disposing it and then looking at grell, still coming down from the sex high. "So now what? Go to bed or another round?" Grell smirked. "How about Netflix and chill?" William tilted his head. "I've never heard of netflix and chill. What is it?" Grell smiled and pulled the naked william into the living room, his still erect cock swinging freely. "Grell! I'm not dressed!" He was pushed onto a couch and grell turned on any movie that was playing. She sat on William's lap and grinded on him. "Mmm....Grell what are you doing?" She smiled and lifted William's chin. "Netflix and chill william. It means watch Netflix and have sex." William smirked. "I see so that will make round 6?" Grell bodded and he flipped them over and laid her on the couch. "Then I'd be happy to." He grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and draped it over them, covering his entire body. "In case anyone wants to make a suprise visit." Grell nodded and cupped William's face. Smashing their lips together with passion. William shoved his slowly softening cock into grell, Making it harden instantly. "Ahh! I love it when you don't prepare me." William smirked and whispered into grells ear. "Oh really. What else do you like?" Grell leaned her head back and moaned loudly as william started thrusting. "Y-your cock!!! God william it's so fucking big!!" Grell wrapped her arms around william while he fucked the daylight out of her. By the time whatever the movie was ended the couch was soaked In sweat and other bodily fluids. "Wow. You've never fucked me like that william." "There's a first time for everything. Now how about another 'movie'?" Grell giggled and kissed william. "Sure." William laid her back again and a voice interrupted them. "Umm. Grell, william?" They both looked at the door and saw a shocked ronald, behind him was eric and alan with nosebleeds. "Shit." Grell and william went pale.


	6. Claude x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball at the trancy manor goes sexuallly perfect. For both butlers

Ciel had no idea how he got in this position. All he knew was he had a few drinks, went to go talk with claude and now he was pinned against a wall, Sebastian nowhere in sight to protect him. "Mmmf. Claude." He was currently in a hard core make out session with the spider butler, running his fingers through his midnight black hair. Claude grunted and pressed against the earl. Ciel unbuckled claudes pants and earned a sexy chuckle from him. "Eager aren't we? Don't worry, I'll make sure you remember this." Claude pulled down his pants and ripped ciels dark blue pants clean In half. "H-hey! I needed those!" Claude laughed and kissed Ciel again. "No you didn't. I don't Plan on letting you wear pants for the rest of the night." Ciel blushed and claude opened his mouth, sliding his tongue past his teeth and into his mouth. "Mmm." They fought for dominance, Claude overpowering him and exploring. Ciel felt a wet tip against him and blushed. "Your already on edge claude? We haven't even started yet!" The butler laughed and shoved into ciel. "Mmmmm......We just did." Ciel covered his mouth to hold back a scream. Claude thrusted hard and fast. Nailing ciels prostate every time. "Claude!!!" He wrapped his arms around claudes neck. His legs bouncing up and down from the power of claudes thrusts. "Your tight. Could it be your a virgin?" Ciel nodded and moaned claudes name. Fortunately the hallway was empty and deserted. For the guests at the ball alois was holding on the first floor of the mansion, while claude and ciel were currently on the top floor. "Ah! Ah! Claude!" Ciel screamed and claude grunted loudly. "I-im almost there ciel." Claude leaned his head back. Ciel gripped claudes messy hair and tugged. Sending claude over the edge, making him shoot his warm seed into ciel. Some of it leaking out. Claude pulled out and ciel fell to the floor. "Claude. Can you do me a favor and go find sebastian?" "I will." Claude helped the boy into a room and went to go find sebastian. He heard giggles in in a guest room and opened the door. What he saw amused him. Sebastian was in a bed naked with a young woman. "Did you have fun sebastian?" Sebastian nodded and the woman blushed. Claude smirked. "Your master needs you."


	7. sebastian x claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations. They can turn bad. For claude however, they went worse than bad. They went sexual. And it all started with a deal.

"Sebastian. Are you sure?" Claude sat across from sebastian with a confused look as the red eyed butler unbuttoned his coat. "You and I made a deal. You can't back out now." Claude gulped. "Fine." "Undress. Now." Claude stripped down to his boxers. Sebastian chuckled. "All the way." Claude blushed and took off his boxers. Hiding an obvious erection. Sebastian used his foot to push claude to the floor. "Go easy. I've never done it in the butt." Sebastian smirked. "That will change." Sebastian flipped claude over and pulled down his back pants. Sebastian raised claudes hips and shoved in. Claude bit his lip to hold back a whimper. "Does it hurt claude?" He nodded. "That's good. I look forward to your screams tonight." Claude blushed and arched his back as Sebastian delivered hard thrusts. "Sebastian...." Claude moaned his name and let out a scream feeling sebastian bite his neck. "Asshole!" Sebastian smirked. "It's rude to call your master an asshole." "Your not my master!!" Sebastian rammed claudes prostate. "Tonight I am." Claude screamed loudly. "Not there sebastian!!!! Anywhere but there!!!" Sebastian kept ramming into him. Claude felt a liquid enter him. "Ahh!" Sebastian pulled out and sat back. He patted his lap and claude being desperate, sat on his lap. "I didn't hear enough screams. Maybe this will evoke more." Sebastian shoved up into claude. "Ahh!!! Sebastian!!!" Claude moaned as Sebastian grabbed his hips and moved him up and down on his enlarged cock. "Faster! Faster!" Sebastian smirked and thrusted harder and faster. "Oh! Right there!" Sebastian laughed and rammed into claude again. "Oh sebastian harder!" The red eyed butler chuckled and thrusted harder. "Like this my little pet?" Claude screamed and nodded quickly. "Yes! Just like that!" Sebastian thrusted and throbbed. "Almost there." Sebastian thrusted harder and cummed deeply. He pulled out and laid claude on the bed. "That was a good talk claude." Sebastian smirked and left. "You are so dead michaelis."


	8. Ronald x grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald has a crush on grell. Grell had a crush on william but eventually gave up. Ronald gets to have some fun with grell. Until william ruined everything

Ronald comforted grell as she cried. "He will never love me!!" Ronald sighed. "Grell you don't need him. You have me." Grell looked up with mascara all over her. "What?" Ronald smiled. "You have me grell. And you know I love you." Grell widened her eyes. "You love me?" Ronald nodded and smiled. "Oh ronnie!!" Grell hugged ronald and kissed his cheek. "Thank you ronnie. I love you as a friend too!!" Ronald frowned. "Grell." "Yes?" Ronald stood grell up and walked her to the couch. "I love you. More than a friend." Grell Covered her mouth. "More than a friend?" Ronald nodded and kissed her. Grell blushed and accepted the kiss. Ronald laid her back and pulled off her clothes. Grell doing the same to him. "Ronnie. Make me forget about william." "I will grell." Ronald lifted her legs and slid Into her. "Mmmmm." Ronald slowly thrusted into grell. "Ahhh...." "Feel good babe?" Grell nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Faster." Ronald thrusted faster and closed his eyes. Grell arched her back and her erection stood out to ronald. He began slowly pumping her and kissing her chest. "Ronnie...mmmm." He smiled and grell blushed. "I love you grell." "I love you to ronnie." Ronald smiled. "More than a friend?" Grell giggled and nodded. "More than a friend ronnie." Ronald kissed Grell and thrusted faster. Grell arched her back and ronald grunted. Grell felt her insides explode and ronald released. Grell shivered at the feeling of Ronald's cum. Grell moaned and ronald pulled out. He dressed grell and sat her on his lap. "I love you." Grell smiled. "I love you to." The door opened and william stood there. "Um grell.... I've been thinking. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Ronald's jaw dropped and grell sighed.


	9. Claude x ronald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald watched the others do their jobs. Claude watched Ronald from a rooftop. The desire for him..... clear in his eyes.

"Go on ahead guys i'mma stay here with senpai!!" Ronald knox leaned against a wall watching his partner play on her phone and go through her pictures of sebastian. "Oh ronnie! Isn't he so cute!" Grell showed him a picture. "Ya. Sure." Grell smiled and ran off into the allyway. "All alone are we Mr reaper?" Ronald stiffened up and turned around. Claude stood three feet away grinning. "What do you want demon?" "Don't be so rude." Claude forced ronald to the ground. "I was just passing when I saw you." Ronald kicked the demon off. "Why do ya want me?" Claude chuckled. "Your body. Is beautiful. And I want it to be mine." Ronald backed up and ran. "Leave me the hell alone!" Claude chased after ronald and cornered him. "Are you done running?" Ronald nodded and fell to his knees. "I'm done. Do what you want." Claude smirked. "Not here. Out in the open." Claude grabbed ronald and teleported back to his room. "Where are we?" Claude smirked and took off his coat. "At the trancy manor. Lucky for you my master is asleep at this hour." Claude pinned ronald to the wall and smirked. "Just get it over with. I need to get back." Claude laughed. "So be it." Claude ripped off Ronald's clothes and pinned him back to the wall. "You will scream." Claude pulled off his pants and shoved into ronald. "Fuck!!!!" Claude thrusted hard and fast. "Mmmm. Your tight. You must be a virgin." Ronald screamed and latched onto claudes back. Claude rammed into the reaper and forced him to the bed. Ronald leaned his head back and arched his back. "Fuck ya claude if feels so good!" Ronald arched and claude rammed harder. Claude throbbed and ronald gasped. He released into ronald. "Fuck!" Claude pulled out and threw Ronald's clothes at him. Ronald blinked and he was back in the ally, with a terrified grell screaming at him. "He didn't even say goodbye."


	10. Eric x alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bondage and a daddy kink. With these two reapers. Anythings possible

Eric was very seductive in a bedroom. But they were not in the bedroom. They were in the living room. "Eric. Please just take me already." Alan squirmed with ropes tied to his hands. Eric smirked. "Not until you call me daddy." Alan glared. "No." Eric smirked. "Then I won't take you." Alan whined. "Fine." Eric smirked. "What was that?" Alan grumbled. "Take me daddy. I need your cock." Eric laughed and settled between his legs. "You ready baby boy?" Alan nodded. "Take me daddy." Eric lifted alan up and slid Into him. "Ahhh..." Eric slowly thrusted. "No! Eric go faster!" "Call me daddy." Alan whined again. "Daddy! Faster!" Eric thrusted faster and harder. "Ahh!!! Daddy! Daddy!" Eric untied alans ropes and let him wrap his arms around his neck. "Ahh! Ohh! Daddy!" Eric thrusted harder. "Scream for daddy." Alan leaned his head back and moaned. "Daddy!!!" "Louder baby boy." Alan screamed. "Daddy!!!!" Eric laughed again and thrusted harder feeling his climax already on edge. "I'm almost there." Alan moaned. "I am too!!" Eric thrusted faster and pressed into alans prostate. Alan squeaked and screamed. "Eric!!!! Oh eric!!!!" Alan tightened his grip on erics back and screamed. Eric cummed and pulled out. Alan panted and rolled over. Falling on the floor. "Hey. Why are you down there?" Alan glared. "I can't walk you ass." Eric laughed and carried alan to the bedroom. "That was fun again later?" Alan shot up. "No!" Eric laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I'll go get the ice for your ass." Alan glared and pulled the covers over him. 'No sex for a week eric.' Alan sighed and closed his eyes. Eric came back back and smiled. He kissed alans head and laid next to him. "You know i love you Alan." "Yeah yeah I know Eric just go to sleep."


	11. Sebastian x ronald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald has to reap at the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian has other plans for him.

"Hmm? This job was surprisingly easy to do." Ronald walked away from the Phantomhive mansion and was about to jump onto a roof and head back into town when a figure tackled him and knocked him out. He woke up hours later chained in a dungeon wall. "What happened? Where am I?" "Finally awake are we my little pet?" Ronald looked at the voice and saw a pair of demon eyes staring at him. "W-what do you want?" The eyes stepped closer. "I want your body." Ronald shuddered and the figure stepped into the opening. "Hello ronald knox" "you! Your that demon grell-senpai is always obsessing over!!!" Sebastian chuckled. "You catch on." Ronald growled and struggled with the chains. "Let me go! I have a job to do!" Sebastian shook his head. "Not until I get what I want." Sebastian walked to ronald and ripped open his shirt. He licked up Ronald's chest, sending shivers up his spine. "Bastard." Sebastian smirked. "Oh. I'm just getting started." Sebastian pulled down Ronald's pants and threw them in the corner. "Hey! Give those back!" Sebastian shook his head. "Nope." The demon licked Ronald's ear and lifted Ronald's legs on his waist. "Ready?" Ronald shook his head violently. "Don't you dare." Sebastian shoved into ronald without preparation. Making him scream. Sebastian thrusted at demon speeds and tore ronald up and down. "No more! Please no more!" Sebastian smirked and slowed down. "What was that?" Ronald let tears stream down his face. "It hurts so much. Please im begging you, no more." Sebastian smiled. "Well...... Since you asked nicely." Sebastian slowed his thrusts and softly moved in and out. "Ahh...." Sebastian pulled out without release. "Don't try to escape. Or I won't go easy on you tomorrow." Ronald gulped and Sebastian left.


	12. Alois x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal that got switched around so alois finally gets ciel.

"YAY I WIN YOU ARE MINE FOREVER!" Ciel grumbled as the blond trancy boy jumped up and down. "Alois! Stop it! You only get me for a week!" Ciel stormed off to his new room for the week and called his butler. "Sebastian. Do whatever you gave to. But get me put of this deal." Sebastian his faithful and loyal demon butler bowed and walked off. Alois ran inside the room. "Ciel!" "What do you want you annoying brat?" Alois smirked. "Bend over." Ciel backed up. "Are you out if your bloody mind?" Allis laughed and tackled ciel to the bed. Ciel tried to scream for sebastian but alois gagged him. Ciel struggled and alois stripped him. "Ciel. I love you." Alois stripped and pushed into ciel. He began thrusting without warning. "Ciel. Does this feel good?" Ciel shook his head violently and tears flowed out of his eyes. Ciel could tell. He would be bleeding. Alois thrusted hard and fast. Making sure to go all the way out and slam back in. Ciel threw his head back and the Intense pain melted into pleasure. Ciel relaxed and moaned. "Good boy! Ciel does it feel good now?" Ciel nodded and moaned loudly through the gag. Alois removed the cloth and ciels moans spilled out like water from a hose. "Alois!!! Alois!!!! Harder!!!!" Ciel threw his head back and arched his neck. "Ahhhh!!!!" Alois released and pulled out. He pulled up his booty shorts and fixed himself. "Wow ciel. You really screamed." Ciel glared and alois left. Sebastian walked In and sighed. "Shall I exterminate the trancy boy?" Ciel shook his head. "No. I think I might like this week though." Sebastian smirked. "Ok. And my lords I never knew you were an uke." Ciel gasped as Sebastian walked out.


	13. William x eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights at the office can really stress william out. It's time to relief some of it using Eric.

William sighed and laid his head on his desk. "Why must those two idiots cause me so much overtime?" William's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" Eric slingby walked in and sat down. "Boss? Why are you here this late?" William sighed. "Overtime." Eric chuckled. "Stressed out?" William nodded. Eric stood up. "Can I help?" William looked at him. "How?" Eric walked behind william and started rubbing his shoulders. "Mmm" Eric smirked. "Helping boss?" William nodded. He leaned his head back and moaned. Eric took his chance and leaned down. Capturing William's lips. William widened his eyes and flipped eric over. Pinning him to his desk. Eric wrapped his arms around William's neck. William put his knee in between erics legs causing friction on his cock. "Ahh.." Eric broke the kiss to moan. William smirked and pulled erics pants down. "Hmmm? No underwear huh?" Eric Blushed. William lifted erics legs and pulled out his raging cock. Eric blushed at the size. "Is it going to hurt?" William nodded. "Only for a moment." William spat on his hand and lubed up erics ass. He settled in and pushed. Eric grabbed William's shoulder and squeezed. "Ahh! Boss It hurts!" William silenced eric with his lips. "Shhh. It will die down." William slowly started to move. Keeping his pace until eric moaned. The pain eric was feeling went away and all that was left was pleasure. "Faster...." William thrusted faster. Eric closed his eyes and leaned his head back. William picked up speed and thrusted harder. Eric moaned loudly and william thrusted harder and harder. Eric panted and clinged onto william. "Please!" William grunted, his end close. With a few more thrusts he released. Sending him deep Into eric. William pulled out and let eric slump against him. "I really enjoyed that. Thank you Mr slingby." Eric panted and nodded. "Your welcome. Glad I could help you."


	14. Claude x grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell will never get sebastian. But there is another butler that caught her eye. And this one likes grell.

Grell sutcliff wandered through the forest. She has just been rejected once again by Sebastian. "He won't love me. And I can't make him." "Lost are we?" Grell jumped and turned to see a man who looked like sebastian but had golden eyes. "Sebby?" "Don't compare me to that crow. My name is claude." Grell blinked and saw the man fully. "Hey. Your kinda cute." The golden eyed butler smirked and walked towards grell. "Glad you think so." He backed grell up to a tree. "I've been watching you for a while grell. And I've taken quite a liking to you." Grell blushed. "Really?" Claude nodded. "I would like you to be mine for tonight." Grell turned extremely red. "O-ok." Claude smirked and took grells hand. He lead her to a small building in the middle of the woods. "Will this work grell?" Claude looked at grell. "Y-yes." Claude opened the door and walked grell inside. He closed the door and pinned Grell to the wall. He sucked on Grell's neck and pulled off her clothes. He threw them in a corner and lifted grell on his waist. "Please be gentle." Claude smirked. "Why would I do that? I already know you want it rough." Grell blushed more and claude shoved in without preparation. Grell screamed loudly. Claude began moving roughly. Grell whimpered loudly with each thrust until her body was used to it. Claude sensed the pain go away and moved faster. Grell started moaning loudly. Her arms wrapping around claude and squeezing. "I see you like this." Grell nodded quickly and threw her head back. "Claude!" He smirked and thrusted faster and harder. "Oh! Please!" Claude thrusted harder and pressed into her prostate. Grell blacked out. She woke up in a bed. With arms around her. "Huh?" She turned her head and saw claude with his eyes closed. She smiled.


	15. Grell x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell sutcliff wanted to be dominated. But from time to time, he would want to be dominant. Time to give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only chapter with male pronouns for grell.

Ciel Phantomhive waited in his study for sebastian. When the door opened it wasn't sebastian. Ciel groaned at the sight. "What do you want?" There stood grell with a smirk on his face. "Hello brat. I have a small favor." Ciel faced away. "No" Grell turned him around and pinned him to his desk. "Ciel Phantomhive. I want to dominate you." Ciel pushed him off. "Get out!" Grell kicked ciel to the floor and sat on him. "Ciel. You want this, and your handsome butler won't give you any." Ciel looked away and blushed. "Y-your right. He won't give me anymore!" Ciel looked away and the redhead laughed stripping ciel, shoving into him in seconds. Ciel screamed and gripped grells shoulder. "Move damnit move!" Grell thrusted hard. Quickly picking up enough speed to ram the small boys ass. "Oh!!!! Grell!!! Harder grell harder!!!" The reaper laughed and pounded hard into ciel. The boy screamed and arched his neck. "Please!!! Please!!!! Faster!!! Make me scream grell!" Grell laughed and pulled out. He flipped ciel over and rammed into his asshole again. "Yes!!!!" Ciel arched his back and neck. Slowly raising up on all fours. Grell moved his red hair out of his face and grunted. Coming closer to his end. "Grell!!!" Ciel screamed and grell released. Ciel panted and collapsed. Grell pulled out and dressed. He grabbed ciel by his hair and put him back in his chair. Grell flipped his hair and winked. "Thanks for the sex ciel. See ya." After grell left ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian angry. "I-I can explain sebastian." The butler growled. "Oh I need to hear this one. Go on, explain." Ciel gulped.


	16. Sebastian x william

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and william never ever liked each other. Until now that is.

Sebastian laughed at William's shocked face. He had just pulled william in for a kiss and he went along with it. "You can't deny it. You liked it." William shook his head. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Sebastian laughed again. "Your a bad liar." William glared and pushed sebastian away. "Enough." Sebastian pined William's arm behind his back and rubbed his hardening erection against him. "Don't lie to me." William shuddered. Sebastian smirked and licked William's ear. William didn't notice when he was stripped. Sebastian rimmed him until he pushed in. "Your tight. I like it." William whimpered. Sebastian moved and gradually picked up speed. William gasped and tightened his ass. Sebastian smirked and nibbled on William's neck. "D-dont." Sebastian stopped and picked up speed again. "Ahh!" The room soon was soon filled with the sounds of moaning. "Mmmm your so damn tight." William moaned loudly. Keeping his eyes closed. Sebastian grunted. "I'm close." William nodded. "I'm almost there sebastian." He picked up speed again and began ramming into him. William threw his head back and moaned loudly. Sebastian kissed the back of his neck and nibbled his ear. "Do that again." Sebastian did as told and rammed harder. "Ahh! Harder! Harder!" Sebastian pressed him into the wall and rammed harder. Sebastian released hard and pulled out. William panted and slumped against the wall. He let his hands fall to his sides and his head against the wall. Sebastian pulled up his pants and picked up William. "Let's go to bed." William nodded and sebastian carried him to be a guest room. Once william was asleep sebastian left and didn't return until the next morning, only to find out, william is pregnant. Nine months later he gave birth to Sebastian's child. They named him claude.


	17. Undertaker x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter has gotten old. Now.the Undertaker wants something better. Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian and ciel arrived at the Undertakers shop. Hoping for information on the recent murders. Sebastian opened the door and ciel walked in. "Undertaker? Are you here?" "Ahh... Welcome young earl." The creepy silver haired reaper emerged from a coffin. Ciel shuddered and sebastian smirked. "Undertaker. I want information. Same cost as usual?" The undertaker smirked. "Not exactly. Will the butler kindly step out?" Sebastian nodded and left the building. The undertaker walked to ciel and pulled him close. "Ahh. My young earl. Your body. It has entranced me." Ciel pushed Undertaker off and backed away. "Leave me alone. What is your price?" The undertaker lifted his chin and got really close. "Your innocence young earl." Ciel widened his eyes and the Undertaker kissed him. Ciel soon melted and Undertaker pushed him to a table and lifted him on it. Ciel wrapped his arms around Undertakers neck. "Ahhh...." Undertaker pulled off ciels trousers and pushed a finger inside him. "Undertaker do not tease me. Just do it and get it over with." Undertaker smirked and opened his robe. He revealed his large cock and flupped the boy over so he was bent over the table. Ciel arched his back as it was shoved it inside the small boys ass. "Ahh!!" Undertaker thrusted quickly and watched ciel on the table. He thrusted hard and fast. "Oh!!! Harder!!!" Undertaker smirked and gripped his hips. Ramming into the small boy with force. "Undertaker!!!" Ciel arched his neck and Undertaker released. Ciel panted and Undertaker pulled up his pants. They heard a chuckle and saw sebastian standing in in the doorway with a smirk on his lips. "You know. I didn't really need to go outside for that. All of London heard you." Ciel's life was ruined.


	18. Sebastian x alois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignored by claude yet again. Alois tries a new tactic, and a new butler. Sebastian.

Alois huffed and stormed off and into his room. Leaving claude emotionless as always. Alois sat on his bed and dialed the phone. He waited and a handsome velvet voice answered. "Hello?" "Hi!!! Sebastian. Can you come to my manor for a bit. I need to talk to you about ciel." The voice sighed. "Alright." Alois smiled. A few hours later the door opened and sebastian michaelis walked in. "What?" Alois smiled. "Come here." Sebastian slowly walked to him hesitating a lot. "What?" Allis pulled Sebastian's tie and lip locked him. Sebastian moved away and alois jumped on his waist. Tugging softly on his erection. "What are you doing?" Alois smirked. "Giving you what you want." Alois forced sebastian to the ground and grinded on his growing erection. "What I want?" Alois smirked evilly. "Just fuck me sebastian." Sebastian picked alois up. "What makes you think I'll do that?" Sebastian smirked and alois blushed. "Please?" Sebastian pushed alois on the bed and got on top of him. Alois kissed sebastian hard and sebastian ripped off his clothes. In minutes alois was on Sebastian's lap and grinding hard on him. "Your pretty good." Alois blushed and sebastian raised the boy. He slowly lowered him onto his enlarged cock, making alois whimper loudly. Sebastian moved alois up and down. The small boy grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and buried his face into his chest. "Ahh!!!" Alois threw his head back. Sebastian smirked. "It feels good?" Alois panted and nodded. Sebastian thrusted up and hard. The room and hallway filled with alois trancy screams of pleasure. A few moments later a shrill scream echoed all throughout the mansion. Alerting claude of the event. The golden eyed butler rushed to his master and what he saw horrified him. Sebastian, his enemy. Had his master, bouncing up and down, riding him. Claude looked at Sebastian with rage. "Your so dead sebastian."


	19. William x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't usually cross paths. But this time. No one saw it coming.

William sighed. He looked at the unconscious boy in front of him. This was ciel Phantomhive, the queens guard dog. Followed by a filthy pet, A demon. How did this happen? Where was this demon? Why was william suddenly attracted to this boy. William didn't know it, But he wanted to touch this boy. And he was. William picked up the boy and carried him to his office at his work. He laid him on his couch and climbed onto of him. He kissed the boy and moved to his neck, The boy slowly began to wake and moan. He was clearly drugged and loopy but william didn't care. When ciel kissed back and wrapped his arms around William's neck, the reaper pulled off his thin clothes and threw them away. Ciel pulled William's shirt off and let william open his legs. Ciel blushed and licked William's ear. William spread ciels legs wider and pushed inside. Making Ciel whimper and gasp. "Don't be worried. I'll make you feel good." Ciel blushed and kissed william. At that moment william thrusted. Ciel gasped. "Harder." William thrusted harder. Ciel arched his back. "Yes.... right there!" Ciel arched his body. "I love you." William widened his eyes. "You do?" Ciel nodded. "Well. I love you to ciel." William kissed him and thrusted fast. Pressing into ciels prostate. Ciel gasped loudly and clawed at William's back. "Harder william harder!" William thrusted harder and released without a warning. Ciel arched arched and moaned. William pulled out and sat up. He pulled ciel into his lap and laid his head on his chest. "I never knew sebastian held such a beautiful master." Ciel blushed. "I never knew that a reaper could make me fall for him." William smiled. "I love you." "I love you to."


	20. Claude x thompson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day claude summoned one of the triplets to his room. He had dirty intentions today.

Thompson walked alone for the first time. He always had his brothers next to him. "I feel..... wierd." Thompson arrived at the door and knocked. A velvet voice answered. "Come in Thompson." He opened the door and was met with piercing golden eyes. "Y-you wanted to see me?" Claude nodded and walked to the younger demon. "You and your brothers. You are always whispering." Thompson nodded. "But today I heard my name. And you blushed. Why is that?" Claude walked closer to him with a smirk on his face. "Nothing." Claude pinned Thompson to the wall. "You suck at lying." Claude smashed his lips against Thompsons and pressed against him, raising his hands above his head. "Your lips taste good." Thompson blushed and was out of breath. He knew what was going to happen. Claude pulled back and took off his tailcoat. "Get on all fours Thompson. I need to teach you a lesson about lying." The younger demon did as told. Claude got on his knees and pulled down Thompsons pants. After lubing himself up claude shoved inside. Since Thompson was a demon it didn't hurt bad, but it still hurt. "Claude......" "yes?" Thompson whimpered and his ass stretched to its limit. "Move." Claude didn't gradually pick up speed. He went full force at at the beginning. Forcing the boy to the ground and pinning his hands above his head. "Harder!!!" Claude smirked and flipped him over. Shoving In once more and thrusting at inhuman speeds. Thompson threw his head back. Precum leaking out of his erection. "Claude touch me!" The golden eyed demon shook his head. "Not until I'm done. Such a selfish demon." Claude rammed and released. Only then did he start pumping Thompsons erection. It didn't take long for claudes hand to be covered in white liquid. After claude was fully dressed with Thompson breathing heavily. "that was all I wanted. You may go."


	21. Claude x hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the trancy manor goes astray when claude drinks a wierd potion to make him...... horny

"T-this feeling? It's so strange." Claude tingled all over and panted heavily. He ran into the kitchen and splashed water on his face. It only made the feeling worse as it traveled between his legs. He widened his eyes and looked down. A bulge quite large was visible in his pants. And it hurt. Claude groaned and had no choice. He undid the front of his pants and let his cock pop out, his face paled. It was sticking straight out. Solid as a rock. He sighed and heard the door open. Panic washed over him and he tried his best to put it away, but to no luck. Soft footsteps approached him and a hand touched his shoulder. He snapped and spun around. Pinning the figure to the counter and smashing his lips against the others. The other didn't even have time to speak before claude had the kitchen door locked and pulled off the clothes. He stepped back to see who It was. Hannah stood there shocked and blushed when she looked down. "Hannah. I need you." Claude pinned her and lifted her up. He slid off hannahs underwear and let it fall. He positioned himself and shoved inside. The tightness already overwhelming him. Hannah covered her mouth and leaded her head back. Claude thrusted into her with enough force to move a building. "C-claude!" Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back so far he got a full view of her neck. Claude smirked. Hannah gasped and moved with his thrusts. Claude neared his end and picked up speed Nailing her on the counter. He let out a low growl and released. Hannah gasped and claude pulled out. He dressed and unlocked the door. He opened it and saw a pissed off alois trancy and three confused triplets. "All finished."


	22. Finny x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardening is once thing. But this time ciel wants something else taken care of by the blond gardener.

Ciel called in his butler. "You called my lord?" "Send finnian in here. I need to speak with him." The butler bowed and left. Ciel squirmed in his chair to keep the feeling down between his legs. The young blond boy entered and sat down. He was afraid he was in trouble. "Finny calm down. Stop shaking you idiot." Finny turned red and looked down. "S-sorry." "Come over here. I need your help." Finny got up from his chair and walked to the desk. Ciel motioned for him to come around the desk. Finny did as told and was forced to his knees. "Finny. I need you to do something for me." The gardener was scared. "It's nothing bad. Just this." Ciel pulled out his raging erection that was already leaking. Finny gulped and licked the tip. Ciel leaned his head back and moaned. Finny got the hang of the task and began slowly sucking his master off. Ciel groaned loudly and tugged the boys hair. Finny whimpered and moved deeper. Ciel bucked his hips and pulled the Boys hair again. Finny pulled off and licked up the side and then back onto the tip. Ciel couldn't control the moans from his lips. "F-finny. Faster." Ciel gripped his hair harshly and tugged. Finny moved as deep as he could go and started deep throating ciel. Ciel began throbbing and Finny whimpered again. Ciel tugged again and released. Finny spat it out and looked at his master with white liquid running down his chin. Ciel smirked. "That will be all finny. You may go." The gardener nodded and left. Ciel closed his eyes and fell asleep. Opening them again to see his chef bardroy pissed off and a hiding finny behind him.


	23. Sebastian x hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they had contracts sebastian and hannah were good friends. Until hormones got In the way.

"Come on sebastian! Play with me!" Hannah ran to a building and sebastian followed her. He suddenly stopped and looked down at his pants. "What's this wet spot?" He felt it and smelled it. It was something he never smelt before coming from him. "Sebastian?" Hannah walked back to him and looked at his pants. "Y-your hard sebastian. What's wrong?" Sebastian covered his erection. "I don't know. It just started." Hannah blushed and over closer. "I think I know what it is. You want sex." Sebastian glared. "What makes you say that?" Hannah touched the bulge in Sebastian's pants. "Just cause." Hannah got on her knees and unbuckled Sebastian's pants. She released the beast that lay inside and licked the tip. "H-hannah...." Sebastian groaned and hannah smirked. She sucked up and down quickly. Sebastian groaned more. "Mmmmm. I like this." Hannah smiled and bobbed her head. Taking him all the way in. "Ahh...." Sebastian released his seed. Hannah swallowed and stood up. She turned around and slowly walked to a small table. Sebastian followed and laid her against it. "Are you sure?" Hannah nodded and sebastian opened her legs. He pulled off her tight leather pants and underwear. He settled in and pushed slowly. Hannah gasped and tightened up. Sebastian pushed all the way in and began thrusting. A loud thunder cracked made hannah scream. Sebastian looked out the window and saw it was raining heavily. He sighed and thrusted again. Keeping the pace slow until until he started throbbing. This was a sign to speed up. Hannah gasped loudly and clawed at Sebastian's back. Sebastian thrusted quick and released quicky. Hannah smiled and sebastian pulled out. "That was good."


	24. Finny x meyrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the master is away the mansion belongs to the servants. This time was like any other, only sweeter.

The three Phantomhive servants watched as the carriage containing ciel phantomhive and sebastian michaelis rolled away, leaving the mansion in their hands. "Yay!" Finny ran around and bard smoked a cigarette. "Wonder how long they will be gone this time." Meyrin smiled. "Hopefully long enough for what I have planned." Finny ran inside and meyrin trotted after. "Finny!!!" The gardener stopped and looked. "Yes meyrin?" The violet haired girl pulled the gardener into her arms. "I just wanted to hug you." Finny hugged back. He softly whispered. "I love you." Meyrin backed up and Finny ran off smiling. "Did he just say?" Bard walked in. "What's up mey? Your pale." The maid smiled and studdered. "N-nothing! Gotta go!" Meyrin ran away to go find finny. She found him in the garden talking to his little birdys. "Finny?" The boy turned and felt lips against his. The kiss soon became heated and they both were on the floor, Finny on top of meyrin. "F-finny..." Finny broke the kiss and sat up. "I don't want to hurt you. We can't do this." Meyrin looked down. " I know. But can we still be together?" Finny smiled widely. "Of course!!!" Meyrin smiled and stood up. " Thank you Finny." Meyrin gave the boy a kiss on the head and turned to walk away. "I'll see you soon mey!!" Finny waved happily and meyrin returned the wave. Finny went back to his little birdys and had a large smile on his face the rest of the day. When the master and his butler returned they weren't surprised when the three ran out and yelled in union. "Welcome back my lord!!" Ciel didn't notice two of his servants holding hands secretly.


	25. Undertaker x sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another job well done, that's what they thought. Until a crazy shinigami shows up with intentions of dominating the butler.

Ciel and sebastian returned to the mansion after completing another job for the queen. Ciel sighed at the piece and quiet for the first time until the loud doorbell sounded all throughout the manor. Sebastian opened the door and was greeting with an unusual sight. "Undertaker? What brings you here?" The silver haired reaper grinned and walked inside. "I'm here..... hehehe...... for you." Sebastian looked puzzled. "For me? What do you need me for?" Undertaker walked up the stairs and down the hall, Sebastian following quietly. Undertaker looked around and stopped. "This room will do." Sebastian tilted his head. "Wh-" Sebastian was against the wall before he could finish. "What are you doing?!" Undertaker laughed hard and pulled him into the room. "You see dear butler. I wish to dominate you." Sebastian growled. "You will do no such thing. I do the dominating I am not dominated." Undertaker grinned again. "Not today Mr butler." Undertaker pinned him again and smashed his lips against Sebastian's. The demon pushed him away and walked out. Only to have his coat pulled back in and ripped. "I'll make make a deal with you." Sebastian stopped struggling. "Deal?" Undertaker nodded. "One round for a months worth of free Information." Sebastian growled and pushed Undertaker away. "What do you take me for? Something that can be bought?" Undertaker smiled. "No." Sebastian didn't have time.to protest for Undertaker had him against the wall and moaning loudly as the shinigami forced his erection in Sebastian's ass. Undertaker thrusted quickly and nibbled on the butlers neck. "Mmmm." Undertaker laughed and finished quickly. Backing up and fixing his messy hair and putting on his robe. Sebastian panted and growled. "Get out"


	26. Baldroy x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to avoid the watchful, yet deadly eyes of Sebastian. Baldroy had to be very sneaky when meeting the young master, for special reasons.

The cook baldroy crept through the black hallways. Watching his every move and trying his best to avoid the piercing red eyes of sebastian. The thought of those eyes sent shivers down his back. When he reached the masters room he knocked softly. Knowing he would be up and waiting. A small voice answered. "Come in baldroy." He opened the door and illuminated by a small candle was ciel Phantomhive. "You wanted to see me this late? I thought the last time was it." Ciel shook his head. "I can't get enough." Baldroy smiled and walked to the edge of the bed. He sat down and pulled ciels arm, placing him in his lap. "Last time?" Ciel nodded slowly. "Last time." The cook slowly kissed ciels neck and ciel wrapped his arms around Baldroys neck. The cook lifted ciel and unbuckled his belt. Ciel moaned and tightened his grip on his shoulders. Once his erection was free he slowly lowered ciel onto him. Baldroy Waited until ciel stopped panting and slowly moved him up and down. Ciel leaned his head back and bit his lip. The cook grunted softly and moved faster. Ciel moaned softly and Baldroy blew out the candle. Encasing them in darkness. "B-baldroy...." "yes?" Ciel tightened his grip again. "Why must this end?" He smiled. "because i'm risking getting killed each time we do this." Ciel pouted and gasped. Baldroy licked ciels neck and moved him up and down faster. Ciel moaned softly and clenched his eyes to keep him from crying In pleasure. Baldroy grunted again and released slowly. Keeping his quick pace to make it last as long as it can. Ciel panted and The panting man pulled him off. Ciel looked at Baldroy and the cook looked down. "I'm sorry." Ciel opened his mouth but shut it as a butter knife lunged Into the cooks back. "It was fun while it lasted." He fell back and he was dead.


	27. Baldroy x finny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many any other times they made love, balroy and finny just did one round in a random room. But now they decided to have it in the pantry. HOW CRAZY IS THAT?!

"B-baldroy! Ah! faster!" Finny bounced up and down on the cook. "Finny your moving to much. Calm down." Finny leaned his head back as baldroy hit his prostate. "Hyah! Right there!" Finny pulled the man down on top of him and wrapped his hands around him. "F-finny. Your ass is tightening up." "im Sorry. It just feels so go-ah!" The cook roughly hit finnys prostate and he yelped. "Did I find that sweet spot finny?" He nodded quickly. "Hit it again! Hit it again!" Baldroy Angled himself and thrusted. Hitting his prostate multiple times. "Ah! Ah!!" He quickened his thrusts and nibbled on finnys neck. "You feel so damn good around me." Finny kept moaning and shouting baldroys name. "Faster! Faster! faster!" He thrusted faster and grunted. "God, I'm getting close. Want me to cum out like last time, or in?" Finny arched his neck. "In! In! Please! Inside!" Baldroy picked up speed and kept grunting. "Ahhh....Finny can you say my name?" Finny nodded and screamed the cooks name. "Ah. Like that I'm almost there." "Hurry!" Baldroy grunted one last time and released deep Inside finny. "Baldroy!!!" "Finny!!!" Finny released, it landing all over his chest, which the cook lapped up with his tongue. "You taste so sweet finny." Finny blushed and the pantry door swung open. "Baldroy! Finny! Why are you to doing it in the food pantry!? You'll get the food dirty!" Meyrin kept her nose plugged as she looked at the nude forms of her coworkers. "Sorry mey. Well clean everything up." Baldroy stood up making meyrin lose control and nose bleed all over the floor. Finny got dressed and kissed him one more time. "Next time can we do It in the garden? I have a soft spot with shade so No one can see us." The cook nodded. "Maybe a few more than one round." Finny nodded and dressed, helping the bloody meyrin to her feet. Slipping In the blood and landing on the floor. "Ouch!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking off from work to go visit your lover, hmf. Sounds like a good plan to me.

"Nng. Undertaker be easy on my hair. William pulled it to much today." Grell sat on a coffin in the dark and spooky Undertakers shop getting fixed up by the man himself after william beat her again. "Shhh. Don't worry my beautiful rose." Grell giggled. "I shall take care of you and then, take "care of you." Grell blushed because she knew what he meant. "Darling. Will you be gentle with me? Or rough like you did last time?" Undertaker tapped his chin and pinned Grell to the coffin. "Rough. That's how you like it." Grell blushed darkly and kissed Undertakers cheek. Undertaker smiled and picked her up. Carrying her to his room in the back. "Ready?" He pinned her to the mattress. "Yes." Undertaker taker prepped her and took off his clothes. "Mmmm god you get bigger every time I see it." Undertaker laughed. "Your adorable my rose." She blushed. "And your handsome my moon." Undertaker kissed her and pushed inside. The prepping made it easier. "Kyah!" Grell yelped and arched her back. "Oh darling! Move! Move!" Undertaker roughly thrusted into her. "Ah. Rough just like you... like ahh.... like it." Undertaker thrusted faster and more roughly. "U-Under- taker! Ahh! Please faster! Harder!" Undertaker smiled and did as he was told, moving faster and harder to meet his queens demands. "I love you my purest rose." Grell blushed and arched her neck. Clawing at his back, leaving scratches. "Ahh! And I love you my brightest moon!" Undertaker hit her sweet spot and she let loose. Her juices covering undertakers cock and sending him over the edge. "Oh. Here we go!" Undertaker released deep into her. "Ahh! Oh. Hmmmmm." Grell smiled and let go of undertakers back. Falling onto the bed and Undertaker falling beside her, panting. "As good as last time my dear?" Grell nodded. "Even better." Undertaker smiled and the front door opened with a slam. "Oh dear. Your boss is here to take you back to work." Grell sighed. "See you tomorrow?" Undertaker nodded. "Everyday." Grell got dressed and walked to her angry boss. "Lets go will dear." William sighed and walked with grell back to work. Undertaker waving at them.


	29. Baldroy x meyrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Cooking, no cleaning, no master and no Sebastian to order them around. Perfect right?o Cooking, no cleaning, no master and no Sebastian to order them around. Perfect right?

"Bard! Come on they are leaving!" Meyrin shouted at bard before running down stairs to say goodbye to their little master for a few weeks. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming!" Bard walked down and waved at the carriage. "A few weeks without any rules. This is great!" Bard walked inside and plopped down on one of the couches. "Hey mey! Come sit with me!" Meyrin blushed. "Bard those couches are for guests and the master only." Bard smiled. "The master isn't here. Come sit." Meyrin did as she was told and sat down properly on the couch next to bard. "Hey mey? Where's Finny right now?" "He's In the garden playing with his little birdies." Bard smirked. "Perfect." He grabbed the back of meyrin head and smashed his lips against hers. "Mmf!" Bard pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck. "Ah.. Bard what are you d-doing?" "Something I've wanted to do since you came here." He unbuckled his white pants and kissed meyrin again. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around bard. "Gently?" Bard nodded and took off meyrin panties. He softly pushed his erect cock into her, making her yelp quietly. "B-bard your huge." He smiled. "Glad you think so." Meyrin took a deep breath and nodded to bard. "Move please." Bard nodded and slowly thrusted up into her vagina. "A-ah... b-bard." Meyrin clenched her eyes and tightened her grip on bards shoulders. "A-ah!! Bard faster!" Bard smiled. "Feel good now?" Meyrin nodded. "Faster bard! Please!" He thrusted faster and laid them down on the blue velvet couch. Thrusting harder. "Y-yes! Bard!" She wrapped her arms around him and clawed at his back. "M-mey your so tight. It feels so good." Meyrin blushed and arched her back as bard hit her sweet spot."ah!" Bard aimed for that spot until she released all over him, triggering his release as he shot his warm sticky seed into her. "B-bard?" "Yeah?" Meyrin licked his ear softly. "Can we do It again in our room." Bard smirked. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to fix baldroys name but im so used to calling him bardroy instead of baldroy. so im gonna keep his name as bard for this chapter


	30. Pluto x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female dogs go in heat. Male dogs get horny

Ciel walked through the garden alone for once Sebastian inside cleaning up a mess Meyrin made. "Useless butler, making me go outside while he cleans." He kept walking until he came across Pluto shaking on the ground and whining. "Whats wrong with you?" Pluto looked him panting. Ciel walked closer and sat next to him, rubbing his head. "Pluto. Whats wrong?" Pluto didn't answer and he just kept whining. Ciel sighed and laid the dogs head on his lap. "Will you quit whining? Are you hurt or something?" Pluto whined loudly and held his crotch area. Ciel closed his eyes and looked up. "Why am I forced to look after a whining dog when I don't even know whats wrong." Pluto sniffed the air and began growling. "Pluto? What is it?" The dog looked at ciel and sniffed him again. He growled louder and launched at ciel, biting his pants and ripping them. "Pluto! Pluto stop it!" The dog didn't listen. "Let go!" Ciel crawled away while Pluto kept tearing at his pants until his legs and ass were showing. He growled and forced the half naked Ciel to the ground. "Get off me you stupid dog!" Pluto mounted Ciel from behind and stuck his erection inside him. "What are you- AHH!" Ciel screamed as Pluto went deeper inside him and began humping. "Pluto get off me! Off Dog off!" Pluto kept thrusting deep inside ciel and howling. Ciel arched his back and dug his hands into the grass. "P-Pluto get...ahh....." Ciel felt pleasure and tightened around the beast. Pluto picked up speed and licked Ciel's ear. "P-Pluto....." Ciel arched his back again and closed his eyes. Ciel collapsed onto the ground and let the dog have his way. Once Pluto released and pulled out ciel stayed laying there until Sebastian came running up. "What happened here!? My lord i told you to go for a walk not lie on the ground half naked!" Ciel looked up at him and face planted back to the grass. Sebastian looked at Pluto who was happily sitting down on the grass and watching him. "Oh, my, god." Sebastian face palmed and looked at his lord. "My lord...your my uke, not the dogs.


	31. Sebastian x alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuckery. Sex. This is just hardcore sex between a shinigami and a demon.

"Kya! Sebastian!" Alan was pinned to a wall in the Phantomhive mansion. "Mmm you like this?" Sebastian chuckled behind him. Pushing his nice 10 inch cock into alan ass over and over. "Fuck! Yes!" Sebastian smirked and pushed inside again. Making alans cock twitch and throb. "Mmmm on edge already?" Sebastian poked alans throbbing dick and alan gasped. "Oh god! Touch me please!" Sebastian made a tsk noise. "Not yet. You haven't cummed." Sebastian thrusted hard and fast. Pounding into alans ass and sinking his fangs into his neck. "Gahhh! Sebastian!" He smirked and pounded into alans ass. Keeping him pinned to the wall and his neck arched. "Ah.... so tight. I love it." Alan screamed in pleasure. "Oh god!!! Please!" "Say it. Say you want me to fuck your brains out." Alan blushed and screamed his name again "Come on... say it and I might touch your throbbing cock." Alan widened his eyes and immediately screamed. "Sebastian! Please fuck the shit out of me!! I need it! I want it!" Sebastian smirked and rubbed alans tip. "Good boy." He thrusted faster and pumped alan roughly. "Ahh!!!" Alan released quickly and sebastian licked it off his hand. "Mmmm." Alan blushed and felt his cock swelling up again. Sebastian started throbbing and bit alans neck again. "Im close alan." He screamed. "Cum inside me! Please!" Sebastian grunted and thrusted harder. "Hold on. Almost there." Alan arched his back and sebastian pressed him deeper into the wall. "f-fu....ck" Sebastian groaned and cummed. The sensation driving alan mad and making him release his load again. "A... ah..." Sebastian pulled put and let alan slide to the floor. "That was fantastic. Thank you alan. Same time tomorrow?" He nodded. "You know it sebastian."


	32. Ciel x meyrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meyrin has never done it with anyone, but ciel is going to change that.

Sebastian called Meyrin to Ciel's study. She thought she was in trouble as she walked in with her head down. She looked up to see Sebastian leaving and Ciel standing in front of his desk. She looked down and fiddled with the helm of her dress . "Am i in trouble?" Ciel shook his head and pointed to the desk. "Take off your underwear and sit on the desk." Meyrin went pale and put her finger in here ear, cleaning it out to try and hear him correctly. "What?" "Do as your told. Take them off and sit on the desk." Meyrin hesitantly did as she was told and sat on the desk with her legs closed, her face pale as a ghost and her mind fried. Ciel called in his butler and meyrin closed her legs tightly so Sebastian didn't see anything. "Are you sure about this Sebastian?" "Positive my lord, i heard her saying it earlier." Ciel sighed and nodded before sending his butler out of the room. "Meyrin, do you want me?" She went paler. "i-i uh..sorta d-do" Ciel looked at her shaking body and sighed. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back and Ciel pulled her close. "Open your legs." She did as told slowly and Ciel pushed inside her. Meyrin winced and clenched her eyes as Ciel pushed more inside. "Come here." Meyrin scooted off the desk and Ciel laid her on the ground. "Ready?" Meyrin nodded and Ciel started thrusting. She moaned and wrapped her arms around Ciel. "M-Master C-ciel.." Ciel groaned at the word. Meyrin began to moan louder as ciel thrusted harder. "Y-Your really really tight Meyrin." She moaned Ciel's name. Ciel thrusted faster and faster, beginning to roughly thrust into her. "C-Ciel!" She arched her back and ciel thrusted harder. M-Meyrin, i'm g-gonna..." Ciel arched his neck and released into her. she moaned loudly and ciel panted. "Ok, you got what you wanted and your not a virgin anymore." Meyrin sat up. "D-did Mr Sebastian tell on me?" Ciel nodded and Meyrin pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CIEL IS 18 IN THIS CHAPTER


	33. Ciel x lizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after ciel and lizzy got married

Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive were coming home from a grand ball at the Trancy's. "Ciel, do you know where my wrap is?" "Which one?" Elizabeth tore apart her bag looking for her favorite wrap. "The pink one with the little rose in the middle!" Lizzy walked down stairs. "You had it last Ciel, where did you put it?" Ciel looked at her. "I put it in your bag." Lizzy stomped her foot. "Its not there! That's my favorite one Ciel!" He sighed. "Lizzy, I do not know where it is, ask Sebastian." Lizzy shuddered. "He scares me, you do it." Ciel groaned and got up. "Fine." He walked to his butlers room. "Sebastian do you know where Lizzy's pink wrap is?" HE opened the door. "No my lord." Ciel sighed and walked back to Lizzy. "He doesn't know." The blond haired woman stomped again. "Ciel!" He sighed again and stormed up to his room. "Enough woman! I'm tired of your stupid whining!" Lizzy stood there upset. She heard the door slam and she ran outside crying. Sebastian went up to his masters room. "My lord go apologies. She just wants her wrap." Ciel got angry. "I don't know where it is!" Sebastian pointed to the nightstand and there sat the wrap. "Oh." Ciel sighed and got up. "Where did she run off to this time?" "The garden my lord." Ciel walked out and down to the garden. He looked at his crying wife, he sat beside her. "Lizzy its 30 degrees lets go inside." Lizzy moved away from him. "Leave me alone." "I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you." Lizzy sniffled. "G-Go away." Ciel pulled her into his lap and patted her back. "Stop crying and forgive me." Lizzy listened to Ciel's heartbeat and closed her eyes. "You know how I get when you yell Ciel. It scares me." Ciel smiled. "Everything scares you Elizabeth." She smiled. "But your always there to protect me, so when you yell at me I get really scared." Ciel kissed his wife. "Shh, no matter how mad I might get, ill never hurt you." Lizzy smiled and kissed ciel. "I love you." "I love you to now lets get inside before you catch a cold." she smiled and let ciel carry her inside. "Ciel, i'm cold." He smiled. "Don't worry.... i'll warm you up good tonight." Ciel smirked and Lizzy blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute and i couldn't think of anything erotic that would match them, sorry


	34. Alan x william

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big man, william was always on top in the bedroom. But now his uke, wants to be seme.

"Alan I forbid this." William was tied to his bed, exposed. "Oh come on. Your always on top. I wanna know what it's like to thrust into you." Alan rubbed himself and scooted up to William's exposed and stretched ass. "Alan! Stop this. I'm always on top. That's how it goes." Alan smiled and kissed william. Sitting on his lap. "William. Dear. This time is different." Alan scooted closer and pushed in, igniting a loud yelp/moan from william. "Ahh! Alan!" William panted and arched his neck. Alan smiled and took off his glasses, taking off William's as well. "William. This is what's It's like to be uke. Enjoy it, because I'm not stopping." Alan began thrusting and kissed william. "Ahh! Al-ahh. S-ahhhh!" William tried to speak but the pleasure kept him from talking. "Ahhh! God alan faster!" William gave in. The pleasure too much for him. "I thought you'd never say that boss!" Alan thrusted faster and faster. "Ahhh! Alan!" William screamed his name and tried to untie his hands!" "Boss are those ties uncomfortable?" William nodded and arched his back. Alan took off the ties and william wrapped his arms around alan. Taking him down on the bed and alan still thrusting inside of him. "Alan! Your so huge!" Alan grunted. "Your bigger than me." William arched his back and his cock throbbed. "Alan I'm close." "Me to. Let's cum together." William nodded and alan gave him a sharp thrust to the prostate. "Gahhh!!!" Alan kept hitting that spot and alan grunted. "I'm so close!" William screamed. "Ah!! Im cumming!!" Alan moaned. "Im cumming to!!" William and alan cummed at the same time and alan pulled out exhausted. William sat up and winced. "That hurt." Alan gave him an Innocent smile and william smirked. "Well... now that you got to be on top. It's my turn." Alan blushed and gulped. "W-what? Are you seriously still horny william!?" He nodded and pinned alan to the bed. "Let's go again. This time, I'm on top."


	35. Sebastian x pluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian needs to show Pluto who's the alpha male.

"That dog is out of control Sebastian! You need to control him!" Sebastian nodded and bowed. "I will take care of it my lord." Ciel huffed. "You better, now get to it!" Sebastian left his masters study and went to go find the dog. He looked in the garden and in the forest he looked all over the manor until he found Pluto laying on the ground in the library, naked. Sebastian rubbed his temple. "Pluto, come." The demon dog looked at him and jumped on him. "Pluto get off!" The man got off and ran around the library. "PLUTO!" The demon dog stopped and fell over. Sebastian saw this as his chance and he tackled the dog. Pluto growled and thrashed but Sebastian subdued him. "Pluto! Heel!" The dog sat and Sebastian sighed. "I cant believe i'm doing this." He raised Pluto on all fours and got on his knees behind him. "Pluto, this will hurt my pride more than it will hurt yours." He pulled down his pants and shoved into the dogs ass, making him yelp in pain. Sebastian began thrusting and Pluto kept whining, trying to get away. Sebastian grunted and kept thrusting, ignoring the whining and struggling from Pluto below. "Do you understand Pluto? I am the alpha, me! You will listen to me!" Sebastian thrusted harder and Pluto whined louder. Sebastian grunted more and began throbbing. "I can't believe it is a dog really about to put me over my edge?" Pluto began howling in pleasure and Sebastian grunted more and more until he released. Pulling out of Pluto and making the dog whimper. Sebastian stood up and fixed his pants, he looked at the whining dog and he threw a blanket over him. "You listen to me now, stop running amok and calm down!" When he yelled the dog whimpered more and ran to a corner. Sebastian tried hard the rest of the day to get what happened out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt so bad for pluto......yet i was dying of laughter writing this


	36. Claude x ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels and demons, enemies forever. Lets just say.... angels gotta go what angels gotta do

"Ugh, just my luck I have to find a demon and get information out of him, what an awful night." Ash flew across London searching the alleys and back roads looking for a demon, unlucky for him, he found one. Claude Faustus, doing some sneaking for his master Alois trancy. "This one will do." he flew down to get a closer look at the demon who was surprisingly shirtless. he stopped in his tracks and smelled the air, he growled and Ash backed off. "I did not come to cause trouble. I simply want information on the demon Sebastian michaelis." Claude heard this and looked at him. "You'll have to convince me." Ash grumbled and turned into Angela, confusing Claude and making him lick his lips. "You know I've never tried angel blood before. Why not try it now?" Claude pinned Angela to the wall and licked her exposed neck. She turned back to Ash and Claude didn't stop. "I have a perverted young boy as my master, don't you think ill stop because your a man." Claude pulled down his white pants and turned ash around so he was facing the wall. "Make it quick i don't want to have and other angels see this." Claude smirked and pushed inside the angel without preparation. He covered the angels mouth so he couldn't talk. The only thing he could do was make muffled screams as Claude roughly pounded into him, the wall cutting up his stomach and making him bleed. "Now, now.. you want information you say?" Ash nodded quickly and moaned under Claude's hand. "Tell me, what do you want with that demon?" Ash arched his back and Claude removed his hand. "W-Where he is so i can purify his master...AH!" Claude covered his mouth again. "They are in Paris. next question." Claude pounded harder making Ash squeal when Claude removed his hand. "Oh! Oh the sin! Ah! It feels so good!" Claude smirked and pulled out. "Come here." He pushed ash to his knees and rubbed himself soon cumming in ashes face and pulling up his pants. "Is that all you needed?" Ash slowly nodded and Claude began walking away. "W-Wait! there is something I need." "And whats that?" Ash looked up at Claude. "A doctor, i think you broke me."


	37. Alan x grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's heard of the pocky game? Well Alan hasn't, grells gonna show him.

"U-Um senior sutcliff? What do you have in your hand?" Grell looked at her coworker Alan. "Oh! This, its a pocky stick. They are really popular now, there is even a game using these." "A game? what is it?" Grell smirked and smiled a set of shark like teeth. "Oh Alan.... come on I will show you." Grell lead him to his office and waited for Alan to unlock the door. "Senior I don't see why we cant do the game in the break room?" "Because its a special game, only played alone." Alan raised his eyebrow and opened the door to the tidy office." Grell walked in and sat on the sofa. "Come sit." Alan did as told and Grell quickly moved to his lap, startling Alan. "What are you-" Grell put the pocky stick into Alan's mouth and he went quiet. "Ok Alan darling, this is how the game works. you eat the pocky stick and I eat the pocky stick. First one to break away loses." Grell put the stick in her mouth and Alan tensed up. Grell giggled slightly and began slowly eating the pocky, Alan doing the same while closing his eyes. When he felt lips he tensed up even more and broke away. Grell giggled happily "I won! Play again?" Alan shook his head and Grell pouted. Alan looked down and his eyes flickered. "Alright, one more game." Grell smiled and put another pocky stick in her mouth, Alan biting onto the other end. They both started eating the pock and Alan quickly broke the pocky and latched onto grells lips, catching her off guard. He made out with Grell for about 10 minutes before she pulled away out of breath. "Woah...." Alan laughed. "Your lips taste like chocolate. Grell shook her head and latched onto Alan's lips engaging in another hard core make out session leading to many hickeys on grells neck and ruffling Alan's hair. "A-Ah...." Grell let out a breathless moan when Alan bit down on her neck. "Oh Alan.." Alan laughed slightly. "Meet me after work Sutcliff. Although I didn't even know you liked me." Grell nodded. "I do! I do a lot." Alan smiled. "Then when we are not working i'll do whatever you want." Grell nodded and got off of him. "Then lets get this day over with." She pranced out leaving Alan in his office. "There goes my lunch break."


	38. Ronald x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel was tired of Sebastian sleeping around with women, then saying he owned him. So he decides to get even by sleeping with his enemy. And showing who owns who.

"Ciel don't you walk away from me!" "You don't own me Sebastian!" Ciel walked out of the mansion and ran away from Sebastian. Ciel ran and ran until he saw a blond and blacked haired man talking on a phone next to a tree. Ciel eyed him. 'Tall, nice ass, built chest, hot face, green eyes hes clearly a shinigami. Perfect!' Ciel ran up to him and pulled the phone out of his hands. "Hey what the he-" Ciel pulled him into a kiss and slid his tongue inside the mans mouth. "Mm." The man wrapped his arms around Ciel and picked him up. Ciel parted the kiss and moaned as the man kissed his neck. ciel felt the mans erection and blushed. "W-whats your name little cutie?" "C-ciel, whats yours?" The man smirked and nibbled on Ciel's ear. "Ronald." Ciel lip locked Ronald and Sebastian walked up. "What the-" He watched Ronald mark Ciel's neck with hickeys. Sebastian growled loudly and stormed up to them. "Hands off my property!" He ripped ciel from Ronald and pushed the green eyed man down. Sebastian started to walk away and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." "Wha-" Ronald socked Sebastian in the face and pulled ciel into his chest. Ciel warmed up to him and Ronald walked away. "Hes mine now." Sebastian got up to see them walk into the woods. Ronald took ciel to a grass patch and kissed him. Ciel moaned and rapped his arms around Ronald's neck. "Ronald...can you take me? Right here?" "Right here? Why?" Ciel blushed and looked at him. "So i can lose my.....well you know." Ronald widened his eyes. "Your a virgin??" Ciel nodded slowly and Ronald kissed him. "Then alright Ill take it from you." Ciel smiled and Ronald laid him down. Ciel wrapped his arms around him as Sebastian walked up again. Seeing the event made him growl loudly. "Hey! Shinigami!" Ronald looked at the demon, already undressed and pressing against ciel's entrance. "What?" "Get off my master." Ronald looked down at ciel and his look said don't stop. "No, no i don't think i will." Ronald quickly shoved inside ciel and the boy yelped, wrapping his arms around the shinigami. "I said.... GET OFF!" Ronald thrusted deep inside and ciel moaned loudly. "You, don't own me Sebastian!" Ronald thrusted faster and harder. Sebastian lost his temper and walked up to the couple. "Well, then lets see if this helps." he demon shoved his hand into Ronalds back. The shinigami screamed and his release triggered, filling up the boy. "A-Ah!" Ciel moaned and Sebastian growled, pulling out the shinigami's heart. He coughed up blood and fell over. "Sebastian what the hell is your problem?!" "Your mine, thats it."


	39. Thompson x timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCEST!!!!

"Nng, ahh.... T-Thompson!" Thompson thrusted deep and hard into timber, rocking the bed and making it bang against the wall. "Shhh! Claude is still up, do you wanna get caught?" Timber shook his head and moaned loudly. "I-Its so good! Oh! Thomp-" Thompson covered his mouth and slowed down. "If you cant be quiet then ill stop." "No! Don't stop. Please ill be quiet." Thompson nodded and resumed thrusting fast, timber biting his lip to stay quiet. They both froze when footsteps walked past the door. "Shhhh, its Claude." They both stayed silent until the footsteps went away and they heard the front door. "Thank god Claude has somewhere to be tonight. Now." Thompson discarded all means of being quiet and begin roughly pounding into his sibling. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Thompson! Thompson!" Timber arched his back and moaned his brothers name loudly, enough for it to echo across the mansion. Thompson thrusted faster and faster until they broke the bed, hearing the wood crack and the bed fall. "T-Thompson slow down, your gonna break me." Timber arched his back again as his brother ignored his words and thrusted deeper and harder. "T-timber i can't stop!" Thompson leaned his head back and thrusted again and again, roughly ramming Thompson's prostate and nailing him hard against the now broken and cracked bed. "Ah! Oh god Thompson!" Timber clung to his brothers back and left deep scratches as he ran his nails along the soft flesh. "Timber i'm close!" "So close!! Take me!!!" Thompson thrusted faster and harder until he released with such force that his back curled up and he groaned like a wild animal. He pulled out and laid next to his brother. "Brothers? Can i join next time?" They looked at Canterbury and nodded. "Ok, time for bed." Thompson nodded and opened his arms allowing Canterbury to squeeze in with timber and him. "Mmm maybe ill ask Claude to join us." The two brothers looked at Canterbury shocked and he laughed. "I'm just kidding."


	40. Snake x finny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finny has a mission to get snake to smile.

Finny the gardener enjoys making someone smile but one person he could never make smile was snake, the new servant. He was getting irritated cause no matter what he did. He never made snake laugh, chuckle, smile or even smirk. The only option left is to seduce snake, so finny memorized his routine and waited for him. When snake walked by finny jumped out and hugged him, scaring his snakes. "Hi!" "Get off or i'll bite you. Says Emily." Finny smiled. "Hi Emily I wanna talk to snake alone please." Snake sighed and took Emily off his shoulder and set her down along with his other snakes. "Where?" Finny jumped back. "You can actually talk?" Snake nodded. "Of course I can talk. Now what do you want?" Finny smiled and ran up to snake, lip locking and pushing him to the ground. "Ouch!" Snake mumbled under finny's lips and his snakes slithered up to them, attempting to bite finny for hurting their master but Snake shooed them off and kissed back. He rolled them over and pinned Finny's hands above his head. When they parted their kiss a single string of saliva connected them. Finny panted and snake looked into his eyes. "Why did you do that?" Finny smiled. "Because I love you that's why." Snake made a very small smile and kissed finny again. "I love you to." Finny hugged snake and kissed him again. The kiss soon getting heated and sloppy. "Mmm your lips feel so good." Snake kissed his neck. "I can make you feel even better Finnian." Finny blushed and saw where this was heading. "Um, yeah. But maybe not here." Snake made a small chuckle and Finny lit up. "You chuckled! Yes! My mission is complete!" Finny laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. snake laughed slightly and got off. "Good, that means mine is also complete." Finny looked at him. "What mission." "To stop you from trying to constantly make me laugh." Finny blushed. "You knew?" Snake nodded. "Im not stupid." Finny got up and dusted himself off. "Oh." Snake moved closer and lip locked finny again. he kissed back and wrapped his arms around the pale man. Snake pulled away and smiled for real. "Lets take this to my room shall we?" Finny nodded and followed snake to his room where they fucked until the next morning.


	41. Claude x william

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLACKMAIL GONE SEXY!

"Nng! Ah! C-Claude." William was forced up against his desk in his office while a demon was ruthlessly slamming into him from behind. "Your gonna get us caught." William arched his back as Claude began ramming his prostate. "Y-Your going to hard!" Claude nipped at William's ear. "That's the point, I get to have my way with you or i tell the entire shinigami community that you purposely gave a group of demons pure innocent souls for your own personal gain." He rammed deep into william and the reaper cried out. Claude smirked evilly and pulled out. "W-what? Why did you pull out?" Claude patted his lap. "Because your going to ride me." William gulped and stood up, climbing onto the demons lap and wincing as his cock slide into him. "Good boy, now tell me how much you want it." William glared and Claude growled. William had never felt so ashamed. "I.....I want it...a lot." Claude sighed. "Say it like you mean it." William looked down. "I want it! I want it so bad! Give it to me!" Claude smirked and began ramming William again, picking him up and laying him onto the desk. "Wha? No! You said ride!" "I changed my mind." Claude roughly nailed William on the desk and made him cry out again. "No Ahh! Yes! Ahh! yes!" Claude smirked and rammed harder. William arched his back and moaned loudly, not caring if they got caught. "That's better, moan for me like the horny bitch you are." William arched his back and moaned again, his voice echoing off the walls. Claude neared his end and picked up speed. William's voice grew louder the harder Claude went. "AH! I'm almost there Claude!" Claude grunted hard and released without warning, causing William's release. Claude pulled out and sat in William's chair. "Now that, was fun." The reaper stayed spread out on his desk and panting. Claude stood up and pressed against his still stretched hole. "You look like you want more." William closed his legs and shook his head. "Once was enough....no more!" Claude laughed and opened William's legs by force. He moved his head down and stuck his long tongue inside William's ass. The reaper cried out in pure bliss at the foreign action. William pushed Claude's head down and made his tongue go in further. "NNG!" William arched his back and Claude pulled out his tongue. "Someone enjoyed that." William closed his eyes. "Do it again."


	42. Alan x ronald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office parties are the best! Lots of fun, music and laughing. Plus a chance to hook up. Men are no exception

Alan walked into work excited. "Today was the day. The day Ronald would throw the biggest office party ever!" He smiled knowing today was the day he would finally claim Ronald as his boyfriend. He walked dreaming of that sweet ass and how it would be his. He walked into his office and sat down. "I cant wait till the end of the work day." He did work until the end of the day and when he clocked out he smiled. "Its time." He quickly walked into the room where Ronald and Grell were putting up decorations. William of course was sitting on a sofa drinking coffee and reading. "Party pooper." Ronald laughed and william glared. Soon the party started and everyone joined in the fun, Alan walks up to a drunk Ronald and smiles. "Hey Ronald! i got something awesome to show you follow me!" Ronald nodded and followed Alan to a different room. once in there Alan stopped Ronald and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him. "Uh, Hey Alan what are ya doing?" Alan smiled. "Just getting closer." Ronald shrugged and pulled Alan's tie, kissing him deeply. "Woah..." Alan kissed back and pushed Ronald against a wall. They slowly pulled off each others clothing and Alan lifted Ronald onto his waist. "A-Alan..." Ronald moaned as Alan kissed his neck and pulled down his pants. Ronald bit his lip and moaned when Alan touched his tip against his entrance. "G-Go in..." Alan pushed inside and Ronald covered his mouth. "S-So big... ahhh..." Alan thrusted quickly and Ronald clung to his back moaning loudly. "R-Ronald your so damn tight." Ronald moaned even louder as Alan picked up speed and rammed into his ass. "Ah! Oh god! Alan!" Alan thrusted quicker and pounded into Ronald, panting and grunting as he did. People began crowding outside the door to listen to loud moans of pleasure coming from both men. "A-Alan!" "R-Ronald! Your to damn tight!" The moans grew louder as both neared their climaxes. "Ah! Alan!" Ronald arched his back and moaned loudly as Alan released his warm seed into him. Alan pulled out and laid Ronald on the floor. "The real reason why i brought you here was so i could ask you to be my boyfriend." Ronald laughed. "A little late for that question huh?" Alan smiled and the door flung open. "Will you two stop it! Your making a scene!" They looked at the angry William and they both just laughed.


	43. Agni x sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Agni are in the kitchen talking and laughing. The others are in the living room playing chess or drinking tea. Time for some fun.

"Sebastian, are you a virgin?" The raven haired butler looked at him. "What?" Agni smiled. "You heard what I said." Sebastian rubbed his head. "No Agni i'm not a virgin." "So you've done it?" Sebastian nodded. "Many times." Agni laughed. "You don't know which way i'm talking about do you?" Sebastian looked at him. "I have a feeling your not talking about with women." Agni nodded and looked at Sebastian. "Then, In that way yes." Agni chuckled and looked at him. "Your telling me you've never done it in the butt?" Sebastian nodded. Agni smirked and turned to him, making Sebastian back up instinctively. "Oh come on, you cant tell me you've never thought about it. What it feels like." "Actually I haven't, my mind is to busy to think like that." Agni laughed. "So you can lie." Sebastian growled slightly. Agni smirked again, sitting on the floor. "Come down here." Sebastian shook his head and Agni pulled him down by force. "What? I'm down here now." Agni smirked again. "Don't you dare Agni." He chuckled. "Come on Sebastian, you know you want to." The black haired butler sighed and got up. "No I don-WHA?" He was pulled down and onto the lap of Agni. "Yes you do." Sebastian growled loudly this time. Agni smiled and patted Sebastian's head. "This is happening." Before Sebastian could leave Agni pinned him to the floor and kissed him roughly. Sebastian fought back and eventually succumbed to the other. Agni kissed lower and nibbled on Sebastian's neck. "Don't you dare tease me." Agni laughed and took off Sebastian's pants. "No preparation?" Sebastian shook his head and Agni pushed in hard. Sebastian bite his lip to hold back a yelp. "Wow, Sebastian your actually really tight!" He thrusted quick and Sebastian refused to moan. Agni thrusted harder and Sebastian still refused to moan. "Come on, moan Sebastian." Agni thrusted faster and harder. Still no moans but he could tell they were threatening to spill. Agni made it all the way to his end and still no moans. When Agni released Sebastian made a very slight moan. "Your hard to crack." Sebastian nodded. "Don't worry, ill get those moans eventually." Sebastian gulped.


	44. Agni x soma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma got lonely, Agni got curious.

"Hey Agni, can you keep me company?" The prince looked at his butler with sad eyes. "OF course my beloved prince." Soma smiled and patted the place next to him. "Come sit!" Agni sat down next to Soma and the prince hugged him. "Thank you Agni, and later we would have some curry." Agni smiled. "If that's what the prince wishes, but i want something else instead of curry." Soma looked at him and Agni kissed him. "A-Agni?" He smiled and got up, holding his hand out. "Forgive me, i got curious." Soma blushed. "That's some curiosity." Agni nodded and kissed Soma again. Soma kissed back and wrapped his arms around Agni. "Still curious?" Agni nodded and kissed Soma deeper. Soma kissed back once again and moaned softly. Agni lifted him up and laid him onto the couch. "Be gentle Agni..." Agni nodded and kissed the prince's neck. Once Soma was stripped and prepared Agni slide inside and waited. "Y-You can move." Agni thrusted deep. Soma moaned softly and the moans got louder as Agni went harder. "Faster!" Agni thrusted faster and kissed Soma's neck. He continued to thrust hard and fast, Soma moaning loudly under him. "My prince i'm almost there." "Hurry!" Agni throbbed and released deep inside Soma. He pulled out and redressed the prince. He sat next to him and didn't look at him. "Forgive me." Soma panted and laid his head on Agni's shoulder. "Why are you apologizing? I enjoyed it." Agni looked at him. "Really? Soma smiled and nodded. "It was different, but it felt good." Agni smiled and kissed Soma. "I'm glad you enjoyed it my prince." Soma closed his eyes. "Thanks for keeping me company Agni, curry time?" He nodded. "Yes my prince, its curry time."


	45. Dagger x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noahs ark circus..... FUCKERY!!

Ciel loved Dagger, Dagger loved him. It was time for them to take their relationship to the next level. So one night Dagger asked Ciel to meet him in his room at midnight. Ciel agreed and was there as promised. Dagger walked in at midnight and smiled seeing his boyfriend sitting on his bed. "Hello smile." Ciel smiled. "Hello Dagger." Ciel scooted over and let dagger sit down. Ciel kissed dagger and sat on his lap. "Your ready?" Dagger nodded and Ciel laid him back. Once dagger and him were stripped Ciel lowered himself onto Daggers cock. "Mmmfffff." Ciel bit his lip and leaned his head back. Dagger moved Ciel up and down slowly at first then faster as he got used to it. Soon Dagger was thrusting hard into Ciel, the smaller boy moaning with each thrust. It was no secret that they were together by this point, they made it obvious. And what they were doing was definitely not quiet. Ciel moaned Daggers name so loud that Jumbo who was on the other side of the circus could hear them. Dagger kept thrusting into Ciel, eventually flipping them over and taking it classical style. Ciel wrapped his arms around Daggers neck and buried his face into his shoulder. "Does it feel good smile?" Ciel nodded, ignoring the use of the word smile. "It feels so good, oh so good." Dagger smiled and kissed Ciel deeply, thrusting faster and harder. "Ah! Dagger!" Ciel arched his back and wrapped his legs around the older boy. Dagger picked up speed even more and lifted one of Ciel's legs onto his shoulder. "I-I'm almost there." Ciel nodded and arched his back gripping the sheets above his head. "Almost, almost." Ciel moaned louder and dagger grunted. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Dagger arched his own back and released deep inside Ciel. "Ahhhhh....." Dagger pulled out and laid next to his boyfriend. "I love you smile." "I love you to dagger."


	46. Soma x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma feels like ciel doesn't like him. So he RAPES him, for some unknown reason

"Ciel! Come join me for a game of chess!" Ciel sighed and walked to the annoying prince. "If i say yes will you shut up?" Soma nodded and ciel walked inside the room. Soma quickly locked the door and forced ciel to a wall. "What are you-" Soma kissed ciel deeply and moved him to a table. "Ciel, i'm gonna make you like me." Ciel struggled against the stronger man. "Soma get off!" The prince shook his head and pressed his manhood against ciel. The small boy gasped. "W-what is this?" Soma smiled and pulled off Ciel's pants. Ciel continued to struggle and Soma pulled down his own pants. Ciel panicked when he saw Soma's cock inching near him. He struggled more and tried to call for Sebastian but Soma covered his mouth. Ciel kept struggling as Soma pushed inside and began to move. Ciel tried to scream but with Soma's hand over his mouth all he can make are muffled sounds. As the prince thrusted harder and harder Ciel started to cry. Not because it hurt but because it felt so good and it was so wrong. Soma thrusted faster and nipped at Ciel's ear, pounding into him and listening to the boys muffled screams of pleasure. "Ciel if i let my hand go will you not call for your butler?" Ciel nodded and arched his back. As soon as Soma let go ciel screamed. "Sebastian!!" Soma covered his mouth again and picked up speed knowing that Sebastian would be here very soon so he uncovered Ciel's mouth and let the screams flow. "Sebastian! Help me!" Soma thrusted faster and throbbed madly. As soon as he released the door was kicked off the hinges, Sebastian and Agni running in. The sight that they saw was horrifying. Soma was standing next to Ciel with his cock out and dripping, and ciel laying naked on a table, crying for Sebastian. Agni ran to Soma and Sebastian ran to Ciel. he scooped up the hurt ciel and looked at Agni. "Get him out of here before I kill him for raping my master." Agni nodded and dragged Soma out of the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soma has no logic


	47. Ash x drossel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This angel is crazy, we all know this. So what happens when he tries to purify a doll?

Drossel walked the streets of London holding his box like he always does. Ignoring the weird faces of people around him. he turned the corner to his shop and slowly walked to it, he stopped hearing something above him. "You, your unclean." He looked up and saw a man, with white wings. "Me? Unclean?" The man nodded. Drossel Tilted his head. The angel flew down. "I'm here to clean you." Drossel smiled slightly putting down his box. "Go on, clean me then. It wont help." Ash stepped aside and extended an arm. "Come." Drossel walked his usual slow pace and followed the angel to a secluded place to be 'cleaned'. When they arrived ash looked at Drossel. "Your name?" "Drossel." Ash smiled slightly. "My name is Ash and I confess. I lied to you. This is not a cleaning." Drossel smirked. "I know." he took of his shirt and walked to the angel. "But i am not human." Ash smiled. "I know." Ash pinned Drossel to the wall. "Can you feel pain Drossel?" He shook his head. Ash smirked and put his wings away. "Good." Ash pressed against Drossel and kissed him roughly, wrapping his arms around his waist. "A-Ahhh." Drossel blushed slightly. "Why am i feeling this way, i'm not a human." Ash smirked. "Your more human than you think." Ash smirked more and opened his wings, carrying Drossel into the air and pulling off his clothes. "Ready?" Drossel nodded and Ash put his legs around him, pulling down his own pants and pushing in. Drossel gripped the angels shoulders and leaned his head back. "I-I shouldn't be able to fee-AHH!" Ash started thrusting quickly. "A-Ash! Faster!" The angel smirked and thrusted faster pinning Drossel to the wall high in the air. "HaAA! Hmmm! Ash!" Drossel moaned loudly and he felt different, like he was changing. "S-St....KYA!!" Ash released deep inside him and dropped him by accident. "I'm sorry Drossel..." He looked up. "What did you do to me?" Drossel looked at his hand and saw he was bleeding. "I'm bleeding." He looked at the ground and chuckled. "Oh wait. I just put my hand in a puddle of leftover blood." Ash screamed in horror. "Now you really need to be cleaned!!" Drossel sighed.


	48. Claude x undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude found out that Sebastian and ciel were getting information from the undertaker for a special price. Claude didn't quite know what the price was until he got there.

The front door of the undertakers shop opened and Claude walked in. The creepy shinigami looked at his guest. "Welcome, i haven't seen you before?" Claude bowed. "I am Claude Faustus from the trancy manor. Have you been giving ciel phantomhive information?" Undertaker nodded and walked closer, running his hands down Claude's chest. "And whats a demon like you wanting to know?" Claude tensed up. "What information have you been giving them?" Undertaker laughed. "That's gonna cost you something." Claude looked at undertaker. "Cost?" Undertaker nodded and ran a finger all the way down Claude's chest. "Although I could tell you in exchange for one small thing?" "And that is?" Undertaker sat on a coffin and smirked. "if you give me undeniable pleasure." Claude blinked making sure he heard it right. "Pleasure? That's all?" Undertaker nodded. Claude sighed and took off his gloves, walking to the smiling undertaker. "So how about it Mr demon? Pleasure me and you'll hear anything you want." Claude nodded and latched his lips onto the undertakers. the shinigami wrapped his arms around the demon and let himself be lifted onto Claude's waist. "Make it good." Claude nodded and slammed undertaker into the ground, roughly kissing him. Undertaker moaned and leaned his head back as Claude pulled off his clothes. "Let the pleasure, begin." Claude shoved inside and started thrusting hard. "Ah!" Undertaker clung to Claude back and arched his as Claude pounded into the man and bite his neck hard. Claude grunted and came. Undertaker shook his head. "Not enough." Claude lifted undertaker onto his lap and he began riding the demon. Claude thrusted up and growled loudly. Once again Claude came and undertaker shook his head again. "One more!" Claude picked undertaker up again and bent him over a table, shoving back in and beginning to pound into him again. "Ahhhh!" Undertaker gripped the table and moaned loudly. Claude pounded and slammed into the shinigami's ass. Claude soon came again and undertaker moaned. "I-i think that one did it." Claude shook his head reached around, pumping undertakers dick until he came all over Claude's hand. "There, now that's pleasure." Undertaker nodded. "Now, what did you want to know?" Claude smirked. "Another round then you can tell me."


	49. Drossel x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lizzy changed back from a doll, Ciel became drossel's love doll.

Drossel smiled evilly as he went into his building, he received a gift from that demon Sebastian. "Ciel phantomhive." The boy looked at Drossel. "Yes?" He beckoned ciel closer and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Your going to be my toy." Ciel blinked and slowly nodded. Whatever Sebastian did to him made him very accepting. Drossel carried ciel to his small bed and laid him down. "Now i wont go easy on you, I hope you know that." Ciel nodded and Drossel stripped him. Ciel shivered in the cold air. Drossel smiled. "Cold? Let me warm you up." Drossel shoved deep inside ciel and made him scream. "Warm yet?" Ciel shook his head and Drossel began thrusting hard and fast, not caring about the condition of the small boy under him. He roughly slammed into the boy and he didn't stop for nothing this might have been his only chance to dominate Ciel Phantomhive. He continued his roughness and Ciel's screams of pleasure and pain didn't deter him. "Ah... Ciel your so tight and warm." Ciel arched his back and screamed. "I-It hurts! T-To much! Can't take it!" Drossel kept pounding and slamming until the boy was screaming at the top of his lungs. Drossel released and pulled out. Blood and other fluids drenched his cock. He panted and laid next the injured boy. "Did that feel good?" Ciel didn't respond. "Ciel? did that feel good?" Still no answer. "Ciel? answer me." He looked over at the unconscious boy. "Ciel?!" He shook ciel and noticed the bleeding. "Shit, wake up! Ciel!?" The boy didn't move. He panicked and threw water on the boy. "No, no, no, no, no!" He shook Ciel again and again until Ciel finally opened his eyes slowly. "Oh thank god. I thought I killed you." Ciel rubbed his head and looked around. "Drossel? My head hurts." Drossel nodded. "Don't worry, i'll take care of you."


	50. Lau x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange fruit from Lau, probably not a good idea to eat it ciel.

"Mmm, it tastes like...mango." Lau watched with delight as ciel ate the gift he brought. "Do you like it young earl?" Ciel nodded and finished the fruit. "That was something, it was very sweet." Lau nodded. "I hope you enjoy, the aftertaste." Ciel looked at him. "After t-" Ciel's vision grew blurry and he fell, Lau catching him in his arms. "Come now earl, you must not stand." Lau carried ciel to a guest room and laid him on the bed, ciel still groggy and confused. "Y-You drugged the f-fruit?" Lau nodded with a smile. "I suppose you noticed a very small hole in the side?" Ciel slowly nodded and realization struck him. "O-oh nu." Lau smiled and opened ciel's legs. "Now, this might hurt a little." Lau removed the boys pants and took off his own. "But it will feel good soon." Lau slide into ciel slowly. "Wow, your tighter than i thought." Ciel moaned softly as Lau slowly moved his hips. "Earl, your tight little body might not be able to contain me." Ciel arched his back. "N-not my fault." Lau smiled and picked up speed. Lifting ciel's legs onto his shoulders. Ciel clenched his eyes and Lau picked up speed again. "E-earl, Ahhh.. s-so....nng, tight." Ciel arched his back and moaned, making Lau's smile turn into a smirk. He continued to pick up speed and started kissing ciel's neck. "A-Ahh! Lau!" Ciel arched his back more and tugged at Lau's black hair. "Harder.." Lau smirked more and started thrusting harder. "A-AH! Y-YES!" Lau kissed ciel and released deep inside him. He pulled out and let the sleep drug take affect. Once ciel was tucked under the covers and fast asleep Lau slowly walked out. '"Goodnight young earl." When he closed the door he saw Sebastian walking down the hall. "Dear butler, thank you for giving me the idea of a drugged mango. It worked perfectly." Sebastian nodded and went into the room. Lau walked happily to his own guest room started thinking of other ways to drug the young boy.


	51. Sebastian x drossel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian brought Lizzy back to the phantomhive mansion after tangling with the doll man. but he went back, he had some unfinished screwing he had to do.

"My lord, lady Elizabeth is in bed. Shall i put you to bed?" Ciel shook his head. "i'm staying up. now go away." Sebastian nodded and left the mansion, he went back the Drossel's place and met up with the doll man. "Ah, Sebastian. You did come I was worried after the stunt i pulled you wouldn't show up." Sebastian smirked. "And miss out on a night with you? Never." Drossel smiled and Sebastian pulled him into a hug. "Now, show me how much you missed me." Drossel smiled and got down on his knees. He unbuckled Sebastian's pants and let them fall to the ground, staring at the boxer-less meat in front of him. He licked his lips and took Sebastian inside his mouth, allowing his tongue to swirl the large beast and make the demon groan in pleasure. Drossel smiled and sucked on his cock, occasionally bobbing and licking. Sebastian tugged Drossel's hair and leaned his head back. "Damn your good at this." Drossel chuckled and pulled off Sebastian's cock. "Ill save the rest for my ass." Sebastian smirked and sat down on a chair in the corner. Drossel strutting up and sitting on the throbbing cock. Sebastian kissed Drossel and waited for him to take off his pants. Once the pants were off Sebastian pushed inside. "A-Ahhh." Drossel moaned as Sebastian thrusted up, soon turning into rough slams. Drossel leaned his head back and moaned loudly. Sebastian hit his prostate and he squeaked. Drossel covered his mouth and turned dark red. Sebastian laughed and kept hitting his prostate, each time the force would get harder and harder. "faster! ah! faster!" Sebastian slammed harder and nibbled on his neck. Evoking louder moans from Drossel. "Ah! i'm close! i'm close! i'm gonna-Ahh!" Drossel came hard onto his chest and Sebastian licked it off. "Hold on, i'm almost there." Sebastian thrusted faster and faster until he released his load deep inside the man. Sebastian pulled out and smiled, kissing Drossel and carrying him to his bed. "I must go, i have a bratty earl at home." Drossel laughed and nodded. "Ill see you soon."


	52. Sebastian x eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search for grell turns bad.

Eric walked up to the phantomhive mansion, once again assigned to bring Grell back. "What a waste of time, I could be back in my office, having 'fun' with Alan, but no i'm looking for grell sutcliff in a stupid mansion." "This mansion happens to be very important foolish reaper." Eric turned around in disgust. "Wheres Grell. I don't have time for you." Sebastian put his finger to his mouth. "Grell is, occupied at the moment." Sebastian winked and Eric growled. "Look demon, I have places to be, just hand Grell over." Sebastian glared. "I don't like your tone." Eric huffed. "And i don't like you kind, now hand over my coworker." Sebastian sighed. "I guess we will have to teach you a lesson about manners." Eric growled and got his scythe ready. "Don't come near me or ill-" 'You'll what?" Sebastian was standing behind Eric with his scythe against a wall already. "I....will....die." Eric gulped and Sebastian smirked before knocking him out. When Eric woke up he was tied to a bed with his legs spread wide open. He growled. "What the fuck?" Sebastian chuckled next to him. "Awake? Good the lesson begins." Eric struggled against the ropes. "Now, calm down and try not to move. Sebastian took out a vibrator. Eric widened his eyes. "Oh fuck." Sebastian chuckled again. "So you know what this is? Good because it will be either a treat or a punishment." Sebastian shoved the vibrator into Eric's ass, causing him to scream. "Now, lets use manners." Sebastian turned on the vibrator. Eric arched his back as he was filled with pleasure. "What do we say when we want something?" Eric growled. "Fuck off demon." Sebastian sighed and turned the vibrator off, grabbing a whip and smacking Eric's ass. He screamed loudly and Sebastian smirked. "Try again." "p-p-please?" Sebastian smiled and turned the vibrator on again, Eric being overwhelmed with pleasure. "Now what do we say after we get something we want or need?" Eric looked at him moaning and panting. "T-Tha-Thank you." Sebastian smiled and turned the vibrator up higher. Eric moaned even louder. "Now, this is a hard one. What do you tell someone who yo want to pleasure you?" Eric arched his back. "F-Fuck me! F-Fuck me!" Sebastian smirked. "Are you asking me to? Or answering the question?" Eric moaned loudly. "F-Fuck me now!" Sebastian turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. "As you wish."


	53. agni x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Agni have a test to do, it involves ciel

Agni walked down the hallway and reached Ciel's room, He knocked softly. "What?" "Earl? Its me Agni. May I come in?" He heard a sigh on the other side. "Fine." He opened the door and closed it behind him, He looked at ciel who was now in his night shirt. He smiled and sat on his bed, confusing ciel. "What do you want Agni?" "May I have your innocence?" Ciel spit out the tea he was currently sipping. "What?" Agni kissed his neck. "I want your innocence." Ciel moved away. "NO, you can not have my innocence!" Agni smiled. "Either you give it or i take it." Ciel backed up more. "Your crazy!" Agni closed his eyes and smiled. "I already got permission from your butler to take it, all you have to do is give it." Ciel stood up. "He did what?!" Agni smiled. "Your butler gave me permission." Ciel couldn't believe it. "Well it wasn't his to give away Agni." Ciel looked away And Agni kissed his neck again. "Let me make you feel good, ciel." He couldn't stop the inevitable and he laid back. Agni smiled and Sebastian came in chuckling. Ciel sat up and Agni began laughing with Sebastian. "Whats going on here?" Agni smiled. "It was a test, and you failed Ciel." Sebastian began laughing and ciel widened his eyes. "A test? What the hell do you mean a test!?" Agni got up. "To see if you would give yourself to someone because they asked your butler." Ciel face palmed and Sebastian sat on the bed. "Be more aware my lord." Ciel slapped him across the face. "Were you aware of that you useless butler?!" Agni held back a laugh and smiled. "Friend zoned."


	54. ronald x ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day at work sometimes you just wanna go grab a drink, and sometimes....an angel

"Wow, what, a, day!" Ronald walked down an ally to his favorite bar. I'm glad I have tomorrow off, or i'd die of exhaustion." Ronald walked in and went to his usual stop. "Hey! I'll have my usual." The bartender nodded and a white haired man sat next to Ronald. He sighed. "I hate my job." Ronald looked at him. "Is that so? What do you do?" "I purify souls." Ronald almost choked on his beer. "You, what?" The man looked at him. "I purify souls, kind of like you reap souls." Ronald couldn't believe it. "Whats your name?" "Ash." The white haired male drank a beer. Then ordered another one. Ronald drank his first. "My names Ronald." They shook hands and continued to drink. Hours past and Ash had gotten seriously drunk. Ash stood up wobbly. "I-I gotta go." "Already?" He nodded and paid for his drinks. He stumbled out of the bar, walking to the ally next to the bar and leaning against the wall. Ronald walked out soon after and looked around for him. "Hey! Ash!" The angel looked at him with blurry vision and waved. Ronald walked up and pinned Ash against the wall. "W-Wha?" Ronald smiled. "You need to let loose, why don't you come back to my place?" Ash blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. "Y-your serious?" Ronald nodded. Ash rubbed his head and Ronald chuckled. "Come on, it'll be fun." Ash shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Alright! You wont regret it!" Ash sighed and followed Ronald to his house. Once inside it all went crazy. Ash was loosing clothing with each step and was up smashed up against every wall until Ronald got to his bedroom. Ronald wasn't playing around he was serious. "A-Ah!" Ash soon found himself against a semi hard bed with Ronald's hard dick inside him. He moved quickly and roughly, causing the angel to moan loudly and claw at his back. Ash arched his back and Ronald filled him up once. Ash panted and was flipped over. Ronald smiled and went back in. "I need you to let it all out. Can you do that for me?" The angel got on all fours nodding and arched his back. Ronald picked up speed and shook the bed. "I-I'm gonna! Ronald!" Ronald smiled feeling ash clench up, Ash finally let loose. All over Ronald's bed.


	55. Sebastian x timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex meetings in the woods!!

Sebastian waited for Timber in the woods. Like he always did. Once the purple haired boy walked up and greeted Sebastian like always it was straight into the hard fucking against a tree. "Ah! Ah! ah! Sebastian harder!" Tonight was no different. "Hold still timber your gonna fall off." The young boy arched his back and yelped as he got splinters from the bark. "I told you to sit still." Sebastian slammed and pounded into timber and eventually forced him to the ground, soon fucking him wild in the grass. "Yes! yes! just like t-Ahh!" Sebastian bit Timbers neck harder enough to draw blood. "Mmm your blood tastes different." Timber blushed darkly at the man he called his lover. "But your still just as hot." Sebastian chuckled and continued ramming timber. Soon Sebastian released his load and pulled out. Instead of timber going home like he always did he pulled Sebastian back to the ground. "What is it timber? Can you not stand again?" He shook his head and kissed Sebastian deeply. "I wanna do it again, this time softly." Sebastian sat back down. "Do you have time?" Timber nodded and Sebastian licked his ear. "Then lets do it." He moaned as Sebastian laid him down and slide back in, the burning feeling from before gone. He moved slowly and lovingly as if caring for a baby dove. Timber moaned softly and held onto his back, his body moving in time with Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian kissed timber gently and picked up speed, gently pressing into timber prostate. "Nng!" Sebastian groaned and thrusted faster. Soon reaching speeds fast enough to drive timber over the edge. "Ah! I'm gonna-" Timber released all over himself and Sebastian followed suit. "I like doing it slow. We should do it more often." Timber nodded and Sebastian carried him home.


	56. Ash x sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKERY...

"Nng....a-ash...ahh..." "Feel good Sebastian?" Sebastian arched his back. "Y-yes." Ash smirked and continued to thrust into the demons ass. "Ahh!" Sebastian clenched his eyes as ash hit his most sensitive spot. "Mmm your my dirty little demon aren't you?" Ash thrusted faster and listened to Sebastian's lustful moans. Sebastian arched dis back and moaned loudly. "Mmm you like that?" Sebastian nodded quickly and was forced to the bed. "Mmm moan for me demon." Sebastian arched his back again and moaned out the angels name. "Ahh, just like that." Ash thrusted harder and faster, nailing the demons sweet spot again. "A-Ah! Ash!" Sebastian moaned louder. The angel pulled out of him and flipped him over. "Time for a little front action." he shoved back inside and began thrusting hard and fast. "A-Ah! Yes! Ash!" The demon held onto the angels shoulders and moved with his harsh thrusts. Ash thrusted faster and grunted, his movements growing rougher and more harsh. Sebastian used his long nails to make deep scratches on ashes back. "Mmmm, you like marking me up don't you?" Sebastian nodded and moaned again. Ash thrusted faster and harder, making the bed shake and creak. "A-Ah! I need you! I need you!" Sebastian disregarded all his pride and sunk to the level of a mere human begging for more. "Mmmm listen how pathetic you sound, your such a weak demon at the hands of an angel." Sebastian moaned again and tugged at the angels hair. "More! More!" Ash thrusted faster, making Sebastian cry out. "Ash!" "A-ahh, yes?" Ash loved the way Sebastian looked, so weak, so helpless. A rare sight for an angel. "Ah! More ash more! Fuck me hard!" The demon whined and begged for him, filling the angel with more satisfaction of fucking a demon. "Mm, I love the way you scream for me." Sebastian arched his back and gripped ashes shoulder tightly, feeling a warm goo shoot inside him. "A-ahh, your body is so...irresistible." Sebastian panted and fell back on the bed. "Dont, ever, do, that, again." Ash laughed. "Oh shut it, you enjoyed it Mr beggar." Sebastian covered his eyes. "What have I done?"


	57. Claude x meyrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love between a maid from the Phantomhive manor and a demon butler from the trancy manor. Awwwwww....

Meyrin walked along side bard on a dirt trail. They were walking to a secret location where they caught fish and talked. Meyrin didn't want to catch fish, she had another reason to go there. "Mey! Ya listening?" "Hmm?! Oh yeah I'm listening bard" the chef kept talking about fish and hooks. Meyrin heard a twig snap and she quickly looked over her shoulder, there next to a tree was the pair of gold eyes she adores. "Uh bard. Can you tell me about the gold salmon you once caught?" Bard smiled. "Sure. It was a warm evening and I just set up me poll-" Meyrin slipped off and into the trees. She ran into the waiting arms of her butler. "Claude, you came." "Of course. I couldn't miss the opportunity to see my lovely maid." Meyrin blushed and gave claude a kiss on the lips. "D-do you remember what we talked about last time? About g-going all the way?" Claude nodded and kissed Meyrin deeply. "I will go gentle if you wish." Meyrin nodded and claude picked her up. He carried her deeper Into the forest while bard went on walking and talking. Claude laud Meyrin on a soft patch of grass and kissed her neck. "Mmm..." Meyrin took off his coat and vest. "Into love how I can see your muscles through your shirt claude." "And I love you." Meyrin blushed more and claude slowly slide off her panties, pulling her stocking down to her feet. "Go easy on me." Claude nodded and slide down his pants. Once Meyrin was prepped he lubed himself up, sliding ever so gently into her. She moaned softly and claude began moving. Soon thrusting harder and lifting her legs onto his shoulders. "C-claude!" She moved her legs and wrapped her arms around him. "More?" Meyrin nodded fast and claude picked up speed. Eventually nailing her hard on the grass. "A-ahh! So good!" Claude nipped at her ear. "Mm I like going all the way." Meyrin arched her back and her breasts bounced up and down. Claudes eyes following them each time they moved. Meyrin covered her mouth to silence the now louder moans spilling from her mouth. Claude groaned and moaned meyrins name, cumming hard into her. He pulled out if her and slide his pants back up. Once they calmed down they heard bard yelling meyrins name. "Awe looks like you have to go " Mey nodded. "Until next time." He kissed her


	58. Ash x grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From demons to shinigami, this angel will sleep with anyone.

"Please! Just one night! That's all I ask." Ash followed grell around for the past two days. "No! I don't like angels!" Grell walked into a shop and ash followed her. "Please! We don't even have to have dinner just sex!" Grell smacked him. "In not just a toy mister." Ash rubbed his cheek. "I know that but your body... is.... so beautiful. I just have to have It." Grell stopped. "Beautiful?" Ash nodded. "The most loveliest body I've ever seen. And I would kill to hold it against me." Grell blushed at the angels compliment. "You would?" Ash nodded. "In a heart beat." Grell sighed and sat down. "Please." He kissed her hand and slowly started kissing up her arm to her neck. "I want to feel your heart against mine." Grell kissed his cheek. "Your sweet. But sweet talk Isn't getting you anywhere." Ash sighed and kissed her neck roughly. "What are y-wha?!" Grell blinked and she was in a bed naked with ash. "What are you doing?!" "I told you. I would kill for your body. And I want it against me." Grell struggled and ash slid inside her. "N- ahh!" Grell gripped his shoulder and moaned. Ash stopped. "Please grell don't fight me, I just want to love you." Grell looked into ashes eyes. "No one has ever given you love grell, let me be the first." Grell closed her eyes and stopped struggling, she laid flat on the bed and let the angel have his way. He roughly pounded and nailed her body from both the front and the back. Grell moaning a storm and biting her lip. Ash used her up until he couldn't cum anymore. Once he pulled out grell turned over. "I'm sorry? But did it at least feel good?" Grell nodded. "But It wasn't love, It was sex. Better yet. It was rape." Ash sat up and looked at her. "It was not rape! You enjoyed it!" Grell shook her head. "I had no choice." Ash sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "You enjoyed it grell. Don't lie." She buried her head in the sheets. "it hurt. And burned.... not to mention made me bleed. How is that enjoyable?" Ash smiled. "Because. You could have left at any time, the door was unlocked and all you had to do was push me away. But you......stayed."


	59. Claude x finny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cutest little gardener and the quietest demon butler. FUCKERY

"Mmm... your lips feel so good." Finny moaned out his new lovers name and wrapped his legs around him. "Finny, I need you to stay still for a bit ok?" Claude laud finny down and he blushed. "Ok claude, anything for you." " Awe what happened to that nickname you had for me?" Finny blushed. "Claudykins." The demon laughed. "That's the one." Claude undressed himself and finny, moving to claudes bed and opening his legs. "Mmm.... I love your tongue claude." Claude slowly slide his long tongue into finny ass. "Now let's see how wild I can get you finny." Claude started lapping up finny insides. "Mm! Nng! Claude!" Finny held back his moans. Claude moved deeper and began rubbing his dick. "A-ahh!" Claude smirked. "Your easy aren't you?" Finny panted. "Please don't tease me... just take me." Claude smiled and slid into finnys wet ass. "Ah...you think your tongue would have stretched me a bit." Claude chuckled and moved his hips. Jerking them back and forth harshly. "Nng! Nng!! Claude!!!" Finny felt the movements growing quicker and he held onto his lovers back. "Will you leave me some love marks claude?" The demon smirked and his eyes glowed, since finny knew what he was. It only excited the blond boy more. "Mmm getting demony?" Claude nipped at his neck. "What's your pain tolerance?" Finny blushed. "It's very high." Claude smirked and pulled out. "Good." He flipped finny over and shoved in. "Cla- ahh!" Claude roughly pounder into finny, biting his neck and making him arch his back. Claude gripped his hips and steadily nailed his prostate. "Claude! Claude! Oh! Take me!" Claude picked up speed and finny opened his mouth wide. Letting moans flow out of his mouth. "feel good?" "Oh yes! Harder! Oh claude!" The demon picked up speed again and leaned his head back. Cumming harshly and pulling out. There was a loud banging on the door. "Will you two quit it! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Claude smirked. "I'm sorry your highness." Finny blushed and laid on top of his lover. "I love you claude... Oops I mean... claudykins." "I love you to finnian, or should I say-" he sat up and looked finny in the eyes. "Mr faustus." He held out a ring and finny squealed. "Yes!" Claude smiled and laid with his lover all night.


	60. Sebastian x meyrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian michaelis. The very name makes girls go crazy and guys grit their teeth in anger. For meyrin however, his name... means another nosebleed

*crash* "ugh meyrin, again?" Another expensive China set ruined by the clumsy maid. "I'm sorry Mr sebastian!" Meyrin bowed and started cleaning up. Sebastian sighed and helped her. "Why are you so clumsy? Is it me?" Meyrin looked any and slowly nodded. "How is it me?" Sebastian turned her head toward him and she started bleeding from her nose. "Meyrin! The carpet!" She plugged her nose and sebastian sighed again. "I'm sorry Meyrin I've given you enough chances. Now, you must be punished." Sebastian clenched his glove in his hands. Meyrin blushed darkly knowing what he meant. "T-the room again?" Sebastian smirked and nodded. She walked slowly to a dark, isolated room in the creepy corner of the mansion and waited for sebastian. "I-i hope he goes easy on me. I don't want to half to sleep here for another week. She shuddered and the door opened. "That's the third China this week." Meyrin blushed and sebastian sat on the bed. "Now, your gonna pay for them" he pushed her roughly back on the bed and climbed on top of her. "M-mr sebastian?!" She closed her eyes and moaned loudly feeling him tear away at her panties. "I know you need this, it will help your behavior at work. He slipped off his pants and shoved deep Inside her. "A-ahh!!!" She clenched her eyes and moaned loudly. All she ever wanted was his attention, and she got it. "Feel better?" She nodded and he started thrusting hard into her. Not letting her moan or touch him. Punishment....from hell. She arched her back and gripped the sheets. She couldn't talk or she would be given more punishment. Sebastian moved roughly and nipped at her neck. "Keep breaking my lords expensive china, and I'll keep giving you punishment. Each worse than the last. Meyrin nodded and couldn't take It anymore. She latched into his back and moans exploded out of her mouth. "Sebastian!! Sebastian!! It feels so good!!" The demon smirked. "I wondered how long you could last." He moved harder and faster. Pulling out before he could cum. "Meyrin, open your mouth" she did as told and took his length inside. She quickly sucked him off and almost gagged tasting his cum for the first time. "Stay here. This is your bed for another week." Meyrin groaned.


	61. Timber x grell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell had already slept with claude and sebastian. But demon dick got her obsessed

"Ugh where the hell is this demon? I can find him anywhere." Grell walked the halls of the trancy manor. "Hannah said that if you want to tell them apart, look at their hands." Grell eventually ran into the triplets. "Ugh." They whispered to eachother and grell tried to tell them apart. "Hmm... canterbury?" One of them looked at her. She pointed to the next one. "Thompson?" He nodded. And grell looked in the middle. "And your timber, got it." Grell grabbed timbers hand and ran down the hall with him. The confusion in his face was nothing compared to his brothers. Grell pulled him into a guest room and sighed. "Ok, here's the deal. I need to sleep with you. Don't ask why, I just do." Timber tilted his head and slowly started taking off his clothes. "Wait that's it? Your just gonna do it?" Timber nodded. "Wow, the demon butlers wanted something in return... This one doesn't." Grell walked up to him. "You know your surprisingly tall." Timber nodded and pushed grell to the floor. "Woah, forceful aren't you?" Timber whispered in grell ear. "Only when I'm horny." Grell blushed darkly and got even darker when timber removed her clothes. " let's do this I guess." Grell got on all fours and timber scooted up behind her. " Why don't you talk normal?" Timber cleared his throat. "It makes for mystery." Grell blushed and arched her back as timber shoved inside. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Move me timber..." He started thrusting quickly and roughly. "Ahh... ahh!" Grell moaned loudly and gripped the carpet. "Mmm. You like?" Grell nodded quickly. "I heard you getting fucked by claude a few days ago in his room." Grell blushed. "Are you just a demonic whore then?" Grell moaned loudly. "O-only for a demons cock! B-but this is the last time-" Timber smiled. "So your stopping after me? But I wanted to play with you more." Grell moaned his name loudly. "C-cum inside me timber!" The demon released his load deep Inside grell ass and she panted. The door slowly opened and she saw the dress shoes of claude. "Couldn't stop could you?" Grell shook her head and timber pulled out, dressing and quickly leaving to join his brothers. "Grell sutcliff... I am truly disappointed in you." Grell fell to the floor. "Your dick made me want more claude." Claude chuckled. "Then you should have asked me."


	62. Ash x alois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to die alois, wait what, no! No! He should be dead!!! No no no no NOOO!!!! Stupid angels, now that brat will never die.

"Please! I don't want to die!" Ash looked at him and sighed. "It's your time and I'm sure a grim reaper will be here any minute." Alois clung to his leg. "Please I'll do anything." Ash sighed and widened his eyes when alois pulled down his pants. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Alois took ashes dick in his hands and stuck it into his mouth. "B-boy.... A-ah.." Alois sucked on his dick and bobbed his head, trying to save his life. Ash ran his fingers through the boys hair and tugged. He hasn't gotten a good blowjob in forever. "Damn boy, your mouth feels so good." Alois pulled off. "Save my life and I'll show you what my ass feels like." Ash couldn't pass that up so he picked up the boy and took off into the air. Right as a dark haired demon was walking up. Ash flew alois onto a building and healed his wound. Ash laid against a wall and let alois continue his blowjob. "Mmm. I might make you immortal if you suck faster. " Alois nodded and sucked faster, wanting immortal life. Ash pulled alois off his dick. "Sit on me, I want my cum to go in your ass not your mouth." Alois nodded and took off his booty shorts. The angel licked his lips. Alois spread his ass cheeks and slowly pushed ashes dick into his ass. "Nng!" Alois bit his lip and slid to the base. Ash groaned at the boys tightness. "W-wow....damn you do deserve immortal life." Alois nodded quickly and started bouncing. "No. Wait you need to adj-mmm....." alois bounced faster and pressed against ash. "Wow you adjust fast." Alois kissed ash without warning. "If I'm going to let you fuck me, we need to kiss." Ash nodded and engaged in a hard make out session with the small boy, all while he bounced hard on his dick. "Mmm your even better at riding then sucking. Alois blushed and moaned. "W-whats your name angel?" "Ash." Alois moaned ashes name, driving the angel wild. "Damn...do that again." Alois moaned his name again and ash bucked his hips. Cumming hard in his ass. "Mmm your staying with me." Alois panted and looked at him. "alois trancy or should I say, Jim macken. You now, have eternal life." Alois sighed and passed out on ashes chest.


	63. Timber x alois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuckery with a soft side!

Thompson and Canterbury grew worried about timbers late night romping with the earl. eventually someone would speak up. just not tonight. "Timber more!" Alois shouted as timber roughly thrusted in and out of his small ass. "You have never shouted my name like that, could it be the way i'm moving?" Timber smirked and thrusted harder, Alois arched his back and clawed at the small demons back. "So good! Oh so good!" Timber groaned and released his seed into alois. the demon pulled out and proceeded to flip the boy over, sliding back into his ass and waiting for the usual ok to begin. "Timber, why is it always, just routine with you?" Timber looked at his master. "Pardon?" "You never show any feeling when we do this. If I wanted an emotionless fuck thrusting into me, I would have just gone to Claude." Timber frowned. "Am I not pleasing you enough?" Alois shook his head. "No, it feels good your just not into it. show more emotion, do something different." Timber thought for a moment. "Very well." He pulled out and with one quick move had alois on his lap. "Is this what you meant?" Timber slide up into alois and moved slowly. "Wha-mmmmmm." Alois closed his eyes and enjoyed the slow pace. timber nibbled on his collarbone and picked up his speed, not wanting to bore alois with a slow fuck. Alois moaned and started bouncing as the speed increased. "T-timber..." Alois moved faster and felt the pit in his stomach fill up for the first time since they started doing it. "Does this feel good?" Alois nodded and wrapped his arms around him. "Timber! It feels so good!" timber thrusted harder and faster, roughly slamming into alois. Alois held on tightly to timber and arched his back. Timber kissed alois and moved him faster causing the pit in alois stomach filling more and more. Alois couldn't hold it in and he released. His cum going everywhere and painting timbers chest. "A-AH! YES!" Timber released his seed into Alois once again and pulled out, laying the boy on a bed. "T-timber, from now on. do that to me every night." Timber nodded and kissed alois. "As you command."


	64. Ash x ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel made pure by the angel himself

"Nnnn!!! Ouch! Not so tight!" Ciel hated corsets so much. "Don't worry ciel! you'll be pure soon! And this is one of the ways." Ash tightened and tied the corset, he put ciel is a solid white dress and a white rose in his hair. "I look like a girl!" Ash smiled and nodded. "That's what you were supposed to be in the first place." Ciel looked at him and ash ignored what he just said. "Now, something is missing......" Ciel scratched his side and ash looked at his nails. "That's what was missing." Ciel hid his hands. "My nails? what about them?" Ash grabbed ciel's hand and looked at them, he placed his lips on them and ciel blushed. "W-Wha?" Ash smiled. "You look so pure ciel phantomhive, or should I say. Cielle phantomhive." Ciel hid his face. "Don't call me th-AHH!" Ash picked up ciel bridal style. "So light, so clean, so pure." Ash spun ciel around and kissed his cheek, repeatedly chanting so clean, so pure. ciel held on tightly to the angel. "Put me down!" Ash stopped and put ciel down, fixing his dress. ciel glared at him and ash smiled. "Even angry still so pure."ciel sat down and ash sat next to him. "Ciel kiss me." The boy looked next to him. "No." "Please?" Ciel shook his head and ash kissed his cheek. "I said no!" Ciel wiped his cheek and ash licked it. "Gross!" Ciel tried wiping it but ash grabbed his hand and placed kisses all up his arm. "Nng, ash stop." The angel kissed ciel's ear and made the boy blush darkly. "Your so sweet." Ciel blushed darker and leaned in for a kiss, which was eagerly accepted. the two shared a deep kiss and ash pulled away first, kissing ciel's hand. The small boy blushed and looked away. "Ciel, I have a sudden urge to hold you close to me. Will you allow?" Ciel nodded and ash pulled him close, lightly pecking his cheek and neck. Ciel closed his eyes and a deep chuckle shook the earth. "What a pathetic sight, such a disgusting angel touching a little boy." ash looked to the sky. Ciel looked up and saw a giant head of Sebastian glaring down at him. Sebastian opened his mouth and rows of sharp teeth came lunging at him. "AHHH!!!!" ciel shot his head up and looked around. "A... dream?" he looked on his lap and saw a note with a red wax mark of a heart. Ciel opened it and read the note. 'Sorry we were interrupted, i hope to spend more time with you my pure little girl. From your angel.' Ciel blushed and hid the note as Sebastian walked in.


	65. Pluto x finny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finny's love for Pluto goes beyond healthy levels when he tries to help the dog.

"Finny, I am putting you in charge of watching the dog while me and the young lord are gone." Sebastian gave Finny Pluto's leash and he smiled. "Of course Mr Sebastian!" The butler walked out of the mansion with the head of the house and Finny ran to the back garden. "Plu Plu!!" The dog looked up and started barking happily, jumping on the gardener. "Happy to see me boy?" Pluto barked again and licked Finny's face. The boy moved Pluto off and jumped onto his back as he morphed into the demon dog. "Lets go for a ride Plu Plu!" Pluto gave Finny a ride all around the garden and then into the woods. After an hour of riding on his back Finny squeezed Pluto and made the dog yelp. "Sorry Plu Plu!" The demon dog changed back into a man, his nice clothes disappearing. This left Finny in the air. When he landed, he landed on Pluto. "Plu Plu? Are you okay boy?" The dog whimpered and Finny started rubbing his back. "Where does it hurt boy?" Pluto whined more and Finny started rubbing his stomach. "Here?" Pluto whined again and Finny rubbed lower. "Here? Does it hurt here?" Pluto shook his head and Finny rubbed lower until he was rubbing right above the dogs cock. "Here Pluto here?!" Pluto howled and Finny jumped back. "It must hurt there hold on Plu Plu ill make it better boy." He rubbed around the dogs cock and Pluto whined and howled. Finny tilted his head at the dogs reaction and decided to give the tip an experimental lick. Pluto howled loudly and Finny kept going, licking the dogs cock and soon taking it all the way into his mouth. Pluto wiggled and howled in both delight from the feeling and pain from the fall. Finny sped up his licks and sucks, thinking he was helping Pluto. The dog kept howling and soon Finny's mouth was filled with his hot cum. Finny spat it out, coughing hard and Pluto stopped whining. Finny wiped his mouth. "Did that stop the pain?" Finny looked closer to Pluto's left foot and noticed a fairly large needle stuck in the ankle. "Ah! This must be whats making you hurt. Hold on." As soon as Finny pulled out the needle Pluto yelped loudly and went silent, the pain he was feeling gone. Finny smiled and hugged Pluto. "Yay! I helped you! Now lets get back to the manor Plu Plu." The dog barked and shape shifted again, letting Finny ride on his back all the way back to the mansion.


	66. Alois x lizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore fuckery

"A-Alois! Y-Your not going fast enough!" Alois clicked his tongue. "I'm just warming up hold on!" Lizzy arched her back as Alois picked up his thrusting speed and pressed her into the bed. "This b-better?" Lizzy nodded and arched her back again. "More! More!" Alois gave her what she wanted and thrusted faster and harder, going deeper and rougher. "Yes! Alois! just like that!" Lizzy closed her eyes and welcomed the intense pleasure. "So good! So good!" "Keep your voice down Elizabeth!" She threw her head back. "Call me L-Lizzy!!" alois leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Keep your voice down... Lizzy." The words made the girl throw her head back again and moan loudly. "Yes! Call me that again!" "Lizzy." Alois smirked and she gripped the bed. "Again! say it over and over!" Alois leaned his head back. "Lizzy.... Lizzy.... oh Lizzy...." The girl arched her back farther and farther. Her hands and fingernails digging into the mattress and sheets. "Ah~ Lizzy!....." Alois called her name over and over. The moans from the girl below him growing louder and louder. Not giving a damn about loudness anymore alois picked up Lizzy and moved to the floor, repeatedly thrusting into her. "Ah~ Ah~~ AH!!!" Lizzy moved to all fours and her legs ached. "I'm close! I'm so close!" Alois groaned with lust. "Mmm cum for me Lizzy." With the thrusts getting harder again Lizzy felt the pit in her stomach grow tighter and tighter. "Yes! Yes! I'm almost there!!" Lizzy screamed his name and alois released inside her. He continued to thrust and waited for Lizzy to release herself. "Come on Lizzy, release. Let it all out." Alois thrusted more and more. His cock starting to get sore. "Come on Lizzy!" She gripped the carpet and arched her back. The pit deep in her stomach was so tight it as on the verge of breaking. "Oh god alois! Please!" The boy grew impatient and continued to thrust at his max force and speed. "Elizabeth!" "Its LIZZY!!! AHH!!" She finally released everything she had. Alois let out a sigh of relief and pulled out. "There, that one took so much longer than the last ones." Lizzy nodded. "Why did you call me Elizabeth?" "Because, i knew that would send you over." Lizzy pouted and alois picked her nude body up. 'Its late..." He lad her into the bed and climbed in next to her. "our bodies are going to be so sore in the morning." Lizzy nodded and snuggled up to him. "We will deal with it like always." Alois smiled and kissed her head. "Until then."


	67. authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i'm returning to black butler lemons, I need some help in requests though. If anyone wants to see a lemon made out of their favorite black butler shipping just leave a comment. in the comment it needs to have which one is dominant and which one is submissive and i'll create the story to it. Please please PLEASE do not suggest shipping's I already have. I only have two rules when it comes to suggesting a shipping. Rule one is that I don't do threesomes or foursomes, so please don't ask for them. My second rule is nothing with BEAST, at all, i'm serious, please no beast. ((I really really hate that biatch.))

..........


End file.
